¿Héroe, Villano O Ninguno?
by Light Fire Blue
Summary: "-Esa es la historia, al escucharlo pensé que eso era imposible, ahora yo soy la prueba de lo imposible, no sabía con quien más hablar sobre esto, no sé que hacer con todo esto-Dijo **** **** " Una pequeña parte de la historia, y si quieres saber el resto ¿Que estas esperando? Eres bienvenido a leer (Rating M por futuras escenas sangrientas, ciertos chistes de adultos y ¡SIN SEXO!)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Ser un Héroe o Villano ¿Que elijes?

 **Nota de autor al final**

-Diálogo-

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _Narración de un personaje_

* * *

 _Muchas cosas pasan por razones que uno no comprende, o a veces si los comprende pero no los aceptan, como una mala calificación en un examen, pero eso no es lo que sucede en esta historia, en la que se la razón, puedo aceptarlo, el problema es que no lo entiendo, pero para que ustedes se enteren de que habló, debería mostrar lo que esta pasando_

En una de las muchas cuevas, en lo profundo del oscuro Bosque, se encontraban las mane 6, dentro de una improvisada celda de cristales oscuros, todas se encontraban muy lastimadas y maltratadas, con un poco de sangre en sus cuerpos, pero no parecía importarles mucho, sus caras demostraban miedo, miraban adelante fijamente sin parpadear, gritos inundaba la caverna, gritos de dolor, un charco rojo considerablemente grande estaba en el suelo, en el centro de ese charco se encontraba un pegaso casi inconsciente, el pegaso era de color azul marino oscuro, no tanto como para confundirlo con negro, su melena y cola también eran de color azul, solo que más claro, sus ojos eran rojos, su cutie mark era una flama que terminaba en forma de rayo, era de un color degrado entre color marino oscuro y claro (Su apariencia es la misma que la imagen de mi perfil, el de su cutie mark es la misma que la del fic), él apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y respiraba con mucha dificultad, todo su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de cortes profundos, de todos ellos caía sangre y_

 _Esperen, creo que nos adelantamos un poco, para entender esto, vamos a tener que ir a unos... 10 o 12 horas antes, así estarán informados de este fic y yo no tendré que narrar, ya que ese no es mi trabajo_

En un día cualquiera de Ponyville, con el sol en pleno día, en el castillo de la princesa Twilight, se encontraban las mane 6 en sus respectivos tronos, viendo el mapa de equestria, y todos los cutie marks están en...

-¿El Bosque Everfree? -Pregunto Twilight a nadie en realidad

-No logro entender bien esto-Dijo Pinkie Pie confundida

-¿Tenemos que ir? -Pregunto Fluttershy algo asustada, Rainbow miraba un poco desafiante el mapa mientras Rarity se acercaba a Fluttershy para tranquilizarla y Applejack se ajustaba el sombrero

-Se supone que nosotras debemos arreglar los problemas que nos muestra el mapa, si nos señala a un lugar, no importa cual, iremos-Dijo Twilight firme, todas se levantaron

Por otro lado, el pegaso azul, anteriormente descrito, se encontraba volando en el cielo moviendo las nubes, el ruido de cascos moviéndose a toda velocidad llama su atención, baja la mirada y ve como las mane 6 corrían al bosque Everfree

-Otra vez van para hacer alguna aventura extraña-Dijo el pegaso mirando con lo ojos entre cerrados y bastante aburrido- Bueno, ya termine mi trabajo por ahora, así que mejor me doy una pequeña siesta antes de que algo anormal suceda -Dijo bajando hasta el suelo y sentado bajo un árbol, a causa del cansancio el joven pegaso quedo rápidamente bajo un sueño profundo

 _Bueno, no todas las historias comienzan tan emocionantes ¿Verdad? Ok, mi nombre es Light Fire Blue, pero llámenme Fire Blue, y si, se que es el mismo nombre que el autor, pero no soy él, soy alguien completamente diferente, ahora volvamos al punto, como ya_ _sabrán, una emergencia puso a las elementos de la armonía en alerta, etc etc... Pero no vamos a seguirlas, en cambio iremos al punto en donde la verdadera historia comienza_

Un gran estruendo se escucho, Fire Blue abrió los ojos desconcertado, vio por todos lados en busca de una explicación al momento de ver atrás del árbol vio como una gran cantidad de humo en el cielo, saliendo del Bosque Everfree

-... Creo que mejor me voy a casa por hoy -Dijo Fire Blue tranquilo, se levanto y cuando vio adelante estaba pony completamente negro, sin melena y cola negra, con una máscara blanca que cubría toda la cara, con lentes negros en donde están los ojos, un cuerno de unicornio con la punta afilada- ¿Que r_? -Dijo Fire pero antes de poder terminar fue noqueado por un hechizo lanzado por el enmascarado.

* * *

El inconsciente protagonista azul se encontraba apoyado en un muro, entonces empieza a abrir sus ojos, solo para encontrarse en una especie de jaula echa de cristales negros, a los alrededores solo vía muros de rocas como las de las cuevas, desconcertado miro a la izquierda, solo para encontrar a las mane 6 en otra improvisada jaula y su estado era igual que en el principio del cap (aunque sin las miradas de miedo), ellas apenas notaron la presencia del pegaso unos momentos después, pero solo porque el enmascarado entro a la "celda", pero no estaba solo, estaba acompañado del Rey Sombra y Chrysalis, pero ambos tenían una misma expresión, NADA, parecía como si no estuvieran presentes o un par de zombies, pero no importo ya que Fire recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro de parte del unicornio con máscara

-¡Oye ya nos tienes a nosotras, deja a ése pony fuera de esto! ¡Esto es entre tu y nosotras! -Grito Twilight enojada tratando de llamar la atención del enmascarado

-Jajaja, hay ¿De verdad crees que tu me importas? Por mi te dejaría libre, pero, para todos nosotros, es mejor dejarte encerrada, porque no quiere tener que escucharlas cantando la estúpida canción de Frozen o cualquier otra que sea de libertad-Dijo bastante enojado el enmascarado- No gracias, prefiero arrancarme las orejas, y lo único que necesito ahora es terminar un asunto con el chico-Dijo el enmascarado alejándose de las mane para volver a ver a Fire

-Viejo, ya todo el mundo sabe que no le gustan escucharlas cantar-Dijo Fire sin poder negar que estaba de acuerdo con el secuestrador- ¿Pero para que me buscas a mi? -Pregunto Fire Blue, por una vez, serio ante todo lo que sucedía

-La razón por la que te busco, no es a ti, o algo especial de ti, si no lo que esta dentro de ti-Dijo el enmascarado viendo de cerca a Fire, el pegaso, a pesar de estar viendo directo a los ojos al secuestrador, no veía nada, ni siquiera su reflejo- Cuando eras un pequeño bebe, tu nacimiento fue bien, tus padres estaban felices, todo era tranquilo en tu vida... Pero lamentablemente para ti y para mi, tus padres te llevaron a Canterlot, el mismo día que decidí atacar la capital, Celestia intervino con un ejercito bla, bla, bla... Pero, Celestia obtuvo la ventaja, un as bajo la manga por así decirlo, hizo que perdiera el control, el control de un demonio-Entonces, su voz cambio a una mas tenebrosa- **El demonio que esta enterrado dentro de ti** -Dijo, no como una amenaza, si no como intimidación

-... ¿Tiene que asustarme eso? -Pregunto Fire Blue algo desconcertado, confundido y hasta un poco decepcionado-La verdad me esperaba algo un poco más... Sorprendente, ya sabes, eso suena mucho a cierto anime de un chico rubio, huérfano, que quiere ser la sombra de fuego, de una aldea en la que entrenan a hombres y mujeres en pijamas -Dijo Fire Blue, el unicornio enmascarado miro por un segundo a las mane 6, para luego asentir comprensivo

-Si, pero yo no soy quien hace la trama, solo sigo el juego-Dijo volviendo a ver a Fire a los ojos, levanta uno de sus cascos, el derecho, y sin esperar ni un segundo, lo golpeo, para luego seguir golpeándolo, solo se detuvo para ver como Fire tosía un poco de sangre, entonces su casco se transformo igual a las garras de los dragones, tomo a Fire del cuello y lo lanzo a fuera de la celda improvisada, dejándolo en medio de la caverna, el enmascarado volteo a ver la "celda" en la que estaba Fire anteriormente, entonces de los cristales que formaban los "barrotes" se desprendieron muchos fragmentos, pequeños, pero filosos que levitaban en el aire rodeados de un especie de fuego aun más oscuro, el misterioso unicornio volteo a ver a las mane 6- A los de corazones débiles, les recomiendo cerrar los ojos y cubrirse las orejas-Dijo con cierto aire de burla, entonces todos los fragmentos atravesaron la piel y carne de Fire Blue, quien no pudo más que gritar de dolor, y las mane no pudieron hacer nada más que mirar y/o escuchar como el pegaso frente a ellas era torturado- Volveré -Dijo el enmascarado dando golpesitos al hombro de Fire, lo que le causo aun más dolor, entonces se agrupo con Sombra y Chrysalis, y desaparecieron en un destello de fuego negro, dejando a Fire en medió de lo que empezaba a ser un charco de su sangre

\- V-vamos a m-mo-morir -Dijo Fluttershy aterrorizada y llorando, Rainbow fue a su lado para consolarla, pero no daba resultado, parecía que si terminaría todo para ellas

\- ¡Y-ya de llorar e-estúpida! -Grito entre dientes Fire molesto

-¡Oye no le hables as_! -Grito Rainbow pero no puedo terminar debido a que Fire la interrumpió

-¡Y TU CÁLLATE HIJA DE PUTA! ¡Por si no se han dado cuenta estamos encerrados aquí! Posiblemente vamos a morir, no lo negare ¡PERO SI ELLA SIGUE LLORANDO COMO UNA BEBE YO MISMO LA MATARE! -Grito Fire furioso, logrando dejar impactadas a todas, sobre todo a Fluttershy quien dejo de llorar pero aun caían algunas lagrimas, Fire respiro profundamente para poder calmarse- Ahora díganme ¿Cuanto tiempo es que llevamos aquí? -Pregunto Fire Blue más calmado, las chicas intercambiaron miradas preocupadas entre ellas

-Más de 1 día, seguro que ya es media noche-Dijo Twilight

-Ok, eso significa que perdí cinco comidas-Murmuro Fire molesto, pasaran algunas horas, 4 aproximadamente, entonces, otro destello de fuego oscuro y volviendo a aparecer dentro de la caverna

-Vaya pero miren que sorpresa hay aquí, sigues con vida-Dijo el unicornio con máscara

\- E-era me-mejor cuando no es-estabas aquí-Dijo Pinkie con miedo

-Si, es verdad-Dijo Fire Blue débil, el enmascarado lo vio y con un movimiento de su casco hacía adelante, todos los fragmentos que antes había lanzado contra él salieron por donde entraron, haciendo que Fire volviera a gritar de dolor, pero no tanto como antes

-Mira hay veces en las que prefiero los caminos fáciles, así que te daré una oportunidad, si me sigues, no te matare, si no me sigues, te torturare de forma lenta y dolorosa, pero a fin de cuentas te matare, así que elige-Dijo de forma fría el enmascarado, Fire solo lo miro y dio una sonrisa irónica, algo forzada

-... Vete a la mierda... -Dijo Fire Blue molesto y adolorido

-... Como vas a arrepentirte de haber dicho eso-Dijo el de la máscara divertido, entonces de su cuerno sale un rayo de magia que impacta entre los ojos de Twilight, quien quedo tirada en el suelo

-¡TWILIGHT! -Gritaron todas al ver como su amiga fue atacada de improviso

-¿Que demo_? -Pregunto Fire pero, se detuvo al ver como Twilight se levantaba como si nada ante las miradas incrédulas de sus amigas, la alicornio lanzo múltiples rayos al mismo tiempo a cada una de ellas, quedando con un brillo morado en sus ojos por un segundo, luego todas cayeron dormidas, Sombra le "abrió la celda", ella camino hasta quedar al lado de el enmascarado y de Fire Blue, la alicornio hizo brillar su cuerno y lanzo una poderosa, pero no letal, cantidad de magia que lo lanzo contra el muro y incluso la atravesó, dando acceso a otra caverna más grande y con algunos túneles, Fire se obligo a pararse y vio a Twilight cargando su magia de nuevo y cuando lo libero Fire salto fuera de su mira, y la energía solo destruyo unas rocas, el pegaso corrió hacía los túneles, a lo cual una marioneta viviente que antes era Twilight lo persigue, pero al llegar no ve nada más que una cortina de negra oscuridad, con su cuerno ilumino gran parte de su campo visual, y se adentro sin pensarlo dos veces, caminando adelante se encontró una estalagmita, con su magia lo separo del techo y siguió adelante, desde atrás, una roca se movió a un lado y de un hueco salio Fire Blue-Que conveniente escondite-Dijo Fire respirando con dificultad y en un reflejo dio un movimiento rápido, se agacho para esquivar justo a tiempo otro rayo de magia, Fire estaba por volver a escapar pero esta vez Twilight lo atrapo con su magia, lo mando contra el muro, la estalagmita, que tomo hace unos momentos, estaba levitando justo al lado de Twilight y de un momento a otro le atravesó a Fire el casco derecho, y sin ninguna opción, el pegaso azul volvió a gritar de dolor, la alicornio volvió a cargar magia en su cuerno

-Tráelo -Se escucho la voz de el enmascarado, Twilight se detuvo y levito a Fire hasta volver a estar frente al antagonista enmascarado, Fire cayo al suelo y se tomo el casco herido-Estoy muy decepcionado en este momento-Dijo el unicornio viendo a Fire- Acabalo -Le ordeno a Twilight sin levantar la mirada, ella se acerco y se posiciono al lado de Fire, cargo magia en su cuerno, pero antes de que lograra disparar-le Fire la golpeo en la cabeza, en la sien, con la misma estalagmita con el que lo hirió, quedando parado en 3 cascos, en uno de ellos, ya saben cual, se podía ver que estaba perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, a pesar de la sangre, se podía ver la carne, venas, ese tipo de cosas, pero lo que se podía notar era el hueso, Twilight estaba un poco desconcertada debido al golpe, cuando volvió a mirar a Fire este le proporciono un cabezazo en el mismo lugar en que la ataco, dejándola inconsciente y con su cabeza derramando sangre por su cara y el suelo, entonces se pudo ver como los ojos de Fire era diferentes, seguían del mismo color pero ahora tenía diferente forma, como los ojos de los dragones, en su mirada transmitía una extraña sed de sangre, pero luego de un par de respiraciones volvieron a ser como antes

-Maldita... Perra -Dijo Fire bastante molesto, él sabía que no lo hacía ella consciente mente, pero no significa que lo olvidaría así como así

-Hmmm, vaya lo lograste-Dijo el enmascarado viendo a Fire con aire de sorpresa

Fire Blue respiraba con dificultad, la perdida de sangre no ayudaba y termino cayendo al suelo rendido, llegando a estar en medio de un charco de su propia sangre con los ojos apenas abiertos y para cuando estuvo dispuesto a quedar inconsciente, el enmascarado lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto lo suficiente para estar frente a frente

-Para mi, esto ya termina ahora-Dijo el enmascarado, su casco se transformo en una daga y cuando estuvo dispuesto a asesinar a Fire, un fuerte temblor hizo presencia, varías estalagmitas caían peligrosamente cerca de todos los presente, aun sin soltar a Fire, el enmascarado miro a todos lados en busca de la causa del temblor y en ese entonces, un muro que se encontraba del lado derecho del sujeto, una especie de grieta aparece junto con una luz blanca, de ella un borrón de rojo y negro salió directo hacía Fire y el de la máscara, golpeando a ambos, separando los a ambos, siguió adelante hasta llegar al otro lado de la caverna y eso desapareció de la misma forma que apareció

-¿Que rayos? -Dijo Fire Blue adolorido en el suelo, sin saber que fue lo que sucedió, el enmascarado solo se levanto y miro a Fire

-No sé que fue eso, pero hoy parece ser tu día de suerte, nos volveremos a ver las cara Fire- Dijo el enmascarado, agarro a Twilight de las alas y la arrastro hasta donde estaban las aun dormidas mane, una vez la dejo con ellas camino a donde estaban Sombra y Chrysalis, el enmascarado volteo a ver a Sombra- Cubre la basura -Dijo el de la máscara, el cuerno del ex rey se envolvió en su típica aura verde y morada, sin que nadie se lo esperaba toda la mitad de a caverna en donde estaban las inconscientes mane 6 fue cubierta por un muro de rocas

El enmascarado se largo con sus acompañantes en un destello de fuego negro, con la otra caverna Fire se encontraba solo y moribundo tirado en el suelo, el pegaso solo miraba el muro reconstruida, tosió un poco de sangre y simplemente miro alrededor

\- J-je creo que e-esto es el m-momento que algo nos s-salva -Dijo Fire con un sonrisa forzada, como si fuera profeta, el muro frente a el explota y la luz de la luna ilumina el lugar el lugar, varias siluetas de unicornios entran a la cueva

-¡Encontramos a alguien! -Grito uno de los ponys acercándose a Fire hasta que estuvo frente a él, su rostro cambio de serio a sorprendido cuando bajo la mirada a ver al pegaso azul tocándole con el mismo casco que fue atravesado anteriormente

-Por... A-ahí... L-la-las e-elem... Mentos de a-armo... Nía -Dijo Fire señalando el muro que fue construida por el Rey Sombra, el guardia miro al muro y volvió a mirar a Fire, quien quedo irremediablemente inconsciente

-¡Rápido! ¡El equipo medico! -Grito el guardia, un par de ponys llegaron con el equipo medico

-¿Dijo algo? Creí haberlo escuchado hablar -Pregunto uno de los médicos

-Señalo ese muro -El guardia señalando el muro de antes -Dijo que estaban las... Elementos de Armonía-Dijo el Guardia algo confundido

-¡Entonces revisen eso! -Grito Shining Armor entrando a la cueva, entonces varios guardias lanzaron su magia al muro explotándola, una cortina de humo cubrió por un segundo el lugar hasta que se disipo y encontraron a las mane 6 -¡TWILIGHT! -Grito Shining al ver a su hermana en tal estado.

* * *

Fire abrió los ojos exaltado, se encontraba acostado en algo suave, aunque no le importó y su primer pensamiento fue levantarse, pero al intentar levantarse un inmenso dolor le invadió el cuerpo, obligandole a recostarse otra vez, es en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de algo, estaba en una cama, vaya que se sentía bien luego de dos días sin estar en una, miro a su alrededor, solo encontró una puerta, una lampara para iluminar el lugar, una mesa de noche se encontraba a un lado de la cama y del otro lado se encontraba un monitor cardíaco junto con una de esas bolsas de agua para hidratar a los pacientes. Fire bajo la mirada para ver su cuerpo lleno de vendajes, con casco derecho se rasco la cabeza, abrió sus ojos sorprendido, miro su casco para encontrarse con solo vendajes en el, se los quito y vio que, en vez de tener la herida, en su lugar estaba un poco dañado, casi como si solo pareciera un simple golpe o raspón

-Debo admitir, que esto no me lo esperaba-Dijo Fire Blue, se quito los cables, la jeringa del agua, y se levanto, lamentablemente se cayo al suelo, apoyándose en la mesa para encontrar equilibrio camino tambaleante hasta la puerta, al abrirla un cegador brillo lo recibió, con un casco se cubrió los ojos asta que se acostumbro a la luz, vio de derecha a izquierda, se encontraba en un pasillo, bastante largo y con algunas ventanas coloridas, decidió caminar hacía la izquierda ya que había una puerta cerca, se detuvo un momento para ver la puerta, tomo un par de respiraciones y cuando apoyo un casco en la puerta para abrirla, escucho unas voces del otro lado, la abrió un poco para poder ver

-Sigo sin entender porque lo secuestro ¿Que tiene él de importante? -Pregunto una voz femenina, Fire abrió un poco más para poder ver y vio que se trataba de Twilight, quien se encontraba vendada, no era solo ella la que estaba presente, se encontraban todas las princesas, las demás mane 6, quienes también se encontraban también vendadas, Starlight, Shining Armor, Spike y dos o tres guardias unicornios cerca de las paredes

-Vaya este lugar se lleno de personajes-Susurro Fire Blue, prefería escuchar de que hablan antes de que lo vieran entrar-Si, prefiero eso-Susurro Fire centrando su atención a lo que sucedía atrás de la puerta

-Twilight, la razón es... Demasiado complicado como para explicártelo-Dijo Celestia sin saber que decir

-Típico de Celestia el no decir nada-Susurro Fire Blue

-¡Oye tu! -Grito un guardia detrás de Fire, quien debido a un impulso entro al salón donde estaban todos, voltearon a verlo

-¡¿Que haces parado?! -Grito Applejack sorprendida al verlo en cuatro cascos en su estado

-Caminando -Dijo Fire Blue un poco nervioso por ser descubierto

-Me sorprendes que puedas caminar por como estabas antes-Dijo Shining honesto

-Y a mi que tu sigas como hombre al lado de ella-Dijo Fire Blue señalando a Cadence, quien arqueo la ceja confundida -Como sea, ahora debería irme-Dijo Fire Blue volteándose y caminando hacía la puerta

-No puedes irte-dijo Celestia preocupada

-Con tu estado no podrías ir lejos, y te advertimos, si te vas el enmascarado podría volver a capturarte-Dijo Luna con una mirada fría y sería, bastante intimidante

 _"A los lectores que no vieron "Deadpool" la película, alerta de spoiler"_ Pensó Fire viendo a la cuarta pared

-Por favor Fire Blue, debes dejar ayudarnos -Dijo Twilight acercándose a Fire Blue, quien se volteo para verla a la cara

-Mira Twilight, no tengo tiempo para tu mierda de la magia de la amistad con las mane 6-Dijo Fire Blue, entonces nota a Starlight - ¿Y tu eres? -Pregunto Fire Blue, Starlight le devolvió la mirada un tanto nerviosa

-Starlight Glimmer, la estudiante de la princesa Twilight Sparkle-Dijo Starlight

-¿Estudiante de esta chica? -Pregunto Fire Blue incrédulo y señalando a Twilight, cosa que molesto a la mayoría-Déjame adivinar, los guionistas de la serie te dieron el puesto más bajo que podría existir en ese programa de televisión, con razón empezó a perder fama en la sexta temporada, te hubieras quedado como villana o hacer un diferente trabajo, eras genial en lo primero, en lo de ahora, no vales ni para buscar en la wiki-Dijo Fire Blue sarcástico, aunque nadie entiendo lo que decía y solo lo miraban preocupados

-Fire, tu no entiendes esto, déjanos ayudarte, ayúdanos en este conflicto, si dejas que te ayudemos podrías_ -Dijo Celestia en tono calmado, aunque fue interrumpida por Fire Blue, quien se volteo a mirarla molesto

-¡Escucha! Cuando llegue el día en que decida convertirme en bienhechor mierdero, que convive con otros estúpidos llorones, en el maldito castillo de Frozen de una psicópata, inteligente, siniestra y demasiada fanática, entonces ¡Ese día!... -Grito Fire Blue señalando a Celestia con un casco- Te enviare una solicitud de amistad -Dijo Fire con una sonrisa -Pero mientras tanto are lo que eh querido hacer desde que fui secuestrado, salir del maldito lugar que me mantiene y irme a mi hogar -Dijo Fire Blue caminando a la salida, pero los guardias que estaban al lado de la puerta le bloquearon el paso

-Lo siento, pero no podemos dejarte ir, en ese estado menos-Dijo Celestia cambiando su tono a uno firme, levantándose de su trono y acercándose a Fire, entonces se dirigió a dos guardia- Llévenlo a la habitación donde estaba, y no lo pierdan de vista -Ordeno Celestia, los guardias dieron una reverencia, Fire solo soltó un gruñido y los tres, con un guardia atrás y otro adelante de Fire, salieron del salón por la misma puerta en la que entro Fire Blue

-Espero que no tengamos más problemas-Soltó Cadence, entonces se escucha un sonido metálico, acompañado de otro sonido de cristales rompiéndose, un aura morado rodeo la puerta y se abrió, dando paso a Twilight y los demás, solo para encontrar a los dos guardias sobando sus cabezas, con sus cascos (los pedazos de oro que usan en la cabeza) tirados en el suelo y la ventana que estaba al lado rota

-Esto debe ser una maldita broma-Dijo Luna realmente molesta, Rainbow salio por la ventana y busco por todas partes tratando de localizar a Fire Blue

-No puede ser, no logro verlo-Dijo Rainbow frustrada

-No pudo a ver ido lejos, no en ese estado-Dijo Celestia preocupada

-Rainbow Dash, necesito que localices a Fire Blue en un perímetro de 10 edificios alrededor del castillo, los demás debemos buscar por las calles o alrededores del castillo, solo esperemos que no haya sido secuestrado otra vez-Dijo Twilight y todos corrieron a reunir a los guardias o buscar dentro del castillo, Rainbow salio disparada lejos del castillo en aire, todas esperando encontrar al pegaso antes que el enmascarado

Pero lo que no sabían, era que Fire Blue se encontraba escondido entre las cortinas de un balcón, que se encontraba debajo de la ventana, cuando vio a Rainbow alejarse y escuchar, apenas, los cascos de los demás alejarse, salió de su escondite, desvendo sus alas, los contemplo un momento, realmente estaba confundido en como estaba casi recuperado, empezó a volar bajo por la ciudad, mirando a todos lados para saber donde ir, ve a un grupo de guardias en la calles, Fire se detuvo en el aire en busca de algún lugar para esconderse, a unos metros ve una nube, moviendo las alas lo más rápido que pudo fue en dirección a la nube, apenas toco la nube se desplomo sobre ella respirando de forma agitada

-Volar... Y... Estar herido... Mala combinación-Dijo Fire viendo al cielo recuperando el aliento, se reincorpora en la nube, en otras palabras se sienta en ella, y mira su casco derecho

 _*Flashback*_ (serán recuerdos o momentos pasados, como les parezca cómodo)

Un joven pegaso se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque

Fire se encontraba en una de las tantas nubes que estaban en el soleado cielo de Ponyville, viendo a los otros potros jugando entre ellos o con sus padres, entonces uno de los potros, unicornio verde, melena marrón, sin cutie mark, se lastimo el casco, el mismo que Fire Blue se lastimo, una yegua, la madre, se acerco al potro, era una pony terrestre de color azul, crin marrón larga, Fire no podía ver bien el cutie mark o el color de ojos desde donde estaba, la yegua envolvió al unicornio en un abrazo y lo calmo. Se le quedo viendo por mucho tiempo, sin mover ni un solo musculo, y sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo, aun cuando ya todos se habían ido, Fire Blue seguía en la nube en medio de la noche, mirando en la misma dirección, cerro los ojos. soltó suspiro de tristeza y miro a su herida en el casco

-No entiendo, porque ellos si tienen a ese tipo de ponys-Dijo Fire Blue viendo la pequeña herida, sin mostrar alguna emoción

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

-Rayos, ese Flashback ya parece cliché -Dijo Fire y bajo el casco molesto, miro a su al rededor y a lo lejos vio un destello de arcoíris -Maldita sea- Dijo Fire un poco nervioso, vio al suelo y logro visualizar la estación de trenes cerca de donde estaba, abrió sus alas y planeo hasta la estación, caminó hasta el encargado que vende los boletos -Un boleto de ida -Pidió Fire Blue al encargando

-¿Donde quiere ir? -Pregunto el encargado

-Ha Ponyhattan -Dijo Fire, una vez obtuvo el boleto subió al tren, mientras viajaba se quitaba la mayor parte de las vendas, estaba casi curado, aunque parecía no importarle, solo miraba por la ventana todo el recorrido, y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, el sonido del tren lo despertó justo a tiempo para ver como llegaba a su destino, al bajar estiro un poco sus alas y emprendió vuelo, luego de un rato de volar arriba de la enorme ciudad, baja al suelo, por estar cerca de su objetivo, aunque más por cansancio que lo primero, corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, luego de detenerse frente a una casa, se acerco a la puerta y la golpeo un par de veces hasta que abrieron -Soy yo, necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Fire Blue con una mueca de cansancio.

* * *

-Esa es la historia, al escucharlo pensé que eso era imposible, ahora yo soy la prueba de lo imposible, no sabía con quien más hablar sobre esto, no sé que hacer con todo esto-Dijo Fire Blue sentado en un sillón, a su alrededor estaban cuadros, decoraciones y muebles comunes de una casa, pero con un arco negro en la pared como decoración

-¿Por eso viniste conmigo? Algo me dice que hay una razón para que fueras con un amigo, y no un psicólogo-Dijo un pegaso, su pelaje es de color rojo, sus ojos son amarillos y su melena es color negro de puntas hacía adelante, se mostraba serio pero en su mirada se mostraba comprensión al problema, su cutie mark era dos flechas negras y un tiro al blanco

-Red, eres al único que yo sabía donde estaba, los otros están de... Viaje-Dijo Fire Blue bajando su mirada a sus cascos

-... No te pongas cursi-Dijo Red con una sonrisa burlona, Fire sonrió por un momento, pero en menos de un segundo su sonrisa se borro, vio por un momento por la ventana, el cielo estaba despejado y se veían las estrellas, la luna estaba baja, mostrando que apenas empezó la noche, soltó un suspiro de frustración y miro el suelo

-Red no quiero ayudar a los demás como un héroe, tampoco quiero lastimar a otros como un ¿Villano? Necesito que alguien me ayude a... Procesar todo esto-Dijo Fire Blue levantándose y viendo a Red con una mirada que demuestra preocupación, nervios y enojo

-Fire, no creo que alguien pueda elegir eso para ti, creo que tu debes elegir esto-Dijo Red mirando a Fire Blue de forma comprensiva- Sea lo que elijas, nadie puede obligarte a decidir, no puedes volver a vivir como antes, puedes hacer maldades a los ponys, o puedes ayudar a otros... Como yo nunca pude-Dijo Red, Fire Blue arqueo una ceja y dio una pequeña sonrisa

-Parece que alguien es fan de Flash, y no hablo del pony, del super héroe de DC-Dijo Fire Blue divertido, Red giro su cabeza en dirección de Fire con una clara mueca de confusión

-¿Que dijiste? -Pregunto Red confundido

-Nada, no lo entenderías-Dijo Fire Blue encogiéndose de hombros, Red se quedo mirando a su amigo confundido, pero luego no le dio importancia

-¿Que aras ahora? -Pregunto Red volviendo al asunto

-Yo... Voy a ir a casa, comer algo y pensare en que hacer... Al menos no me dieron un tiempo limite-Dijo Fire Blue en un intento de subirse el animo, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, pero se detuvo por un momento- Ah, casi se me olvida, saluda a tu madre por mi, yo lo haría pero, ya sabes-Dijo Fire Blue sonriendo de forma amigable a Red, él solo devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, Fire salio del la casa y vio la ciudad, sin duda era increíble como es que aun hubiera ese tipo de viviendas en la "Gran ciudad", abrió las alas y tomó vuelo rápidamente en dirección al pueblo de Ponyville.

* * *

Luego de un par de horas, y varías paradas en nubes o algo para descanzar, Fire Blue estaba llegando del pueblo, lo podía ver desde el cielo, empezó a decender, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, vio su casa, que era común y corriente, nada llamativo, de dos pisos y de color rojo, con cuatro ventanas por delante, dos abajo y otras dos arriba, con una chimenea. Fire Blue aterrizo en el suelo un poco lejos de su entrada, donde para su mala suerte se encontraban las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía

-Ya me estoy cansando de todos estos encuentros con ustedes, primero en esa cueva, luego en el palacio de "Molestia", ahora en mi casa, ya dejen que descanse de ustedes-Dijo Fire Blue caminando a la puerta, pasando entre las miradas preocupadas/acusadoras de las mane

-¡No deberías haberte ido así como así! -Reprochó Twilight, quien solo fue la primera en hablar

-¡Por mis corrales! ¡Estuviste cerca de morir y tu te largas a quien sabe donde! ¡Podrían haberte secuestrado otra vez! -Grito Applejack enojada ajustando su sombrero

-¡Oh incluso peor! -Grito Rainbow Dash acercándose a Fire muy molesta

-Pues adivinen que, no me paso nada, así que ya se pueden ir-Dijo Fire Blue sin voltearse a verlas, no estaba de humor para que vengan a gritarle

-¡No! Tu vienes con nosotras en este momento-Dijo Twilight firme, en ese preciso momento, a Fire se le acabo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, se volteo a verlas con una mirada llena de ira

-Escúchenme bien, estuve siendo torturado durante casi todo un día, estuve apunto de morir en una cueva por culpa de una de ustedes, no importa si estaba siendo controlada, desperté en una habitación dentro del palacio de las Princesas, me dicen que lo que me sucedió fue todo por su culpa, tuve que pelear con no se cuantos guardias para lograr escapar para pensar en todo, vengo volando por varias horas, llego aquí para descansar y me encuentro con ustedes, que me empiezan a gritar y obligar a volver y como si fuera poco ¡No eh comido nada más que un desayuno y eso fue hace DOS días! ¡No me hablen como si ustedes puedan decirme que hacer! ¡¿Quien se creen que son?! ¡¿Creen que pueden solo venir y tener todo lo que quieran?! ¡¿Que les da el derecho?! ¡Vienen a mi casa así como así! ¡Como si me conocieran! ¡USTEDES NO ME **CONOCEN**! ¡ **NO SABEN QUIEN SOY**! -Grito Fire con ira, todas se asustaron un poco al ver como fue rodeado de un poco de aura oscura y sus ojos volvían a cambiar, empujo a Rainbow lejos de él, se volteo a abrir la puerta y entró, cerro la puerta con seguro, fue a la cocina, agarro unos sándwiches, subió por las escaleras al piso de arriba, entro por la primera puerta que tenía al frente, la habitación era blanca, con una cama para dos ponys, un par de carteles pegados en las paredes, uno de ellos eran los wonderbolts, una mesa de noche con una lampara, una ventana que daba vista al frente de la casa, Fire se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejo los sándwiches a un lado y empezó a comerlos con tal de calmarse, lo cual funciono, cuando termino se acostó en la cama y miro fijamente el techo, sus ojos poco a poco empezaron a cerrarse hasta quedarse profundamente dormido

- ** _¿Ya te calmaste?_ -** Pregunto una voz, Fire Blue abrió los ojos y vio que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, todo era oscuro, miro hacía abajo y noto que estaba en el suelo, ya no estaba en su habitación, se levanto, al momento de levantarse, todo el suelo fue cubierto de un gran fuego azul, en un acto de reflejo abrió sus alas y se elevo en el aire

-¡Wow! -Grito Fire Blue viendo sus cascos, pero se confundió mucho al ver que no estaba quemado, de la nada un par de truenos y rayos cayeron desde arriba, de color azul -Ok esto es ridículo-Dijo Fire Blue al ver todo el lugar, con mucho cuidado bajo hasta el suelo, a pesar de que estaba en medio de llamas no le quemaba, ni siquiera tenía calor -Ya me siento en la dimensión desconocida... Oh bueno, "MI" dimensión desconocida-Dijo Fire Blue viendo su alrededor, entonces, por instinto, volteo y vio a un gran, GRAN, Monstruo, tenia una apariencia a la de un lobo de pelaje rojo, igual al rojo de la sangre, sus ojos del mismo color y también iguales a los de un dragón, parece un animal indomable con mirada fría. Fire se quedo viendo a la criatura a los ojos, no asustado ni sorprendido, sino con una cara neutral, desvió la mirada para ver el cuerpo y noto que en vez de tener 4 patas, tenia 6, parpadeando para ver si sus ojos no lo engañaban volvió a ver a los ojos a la criatura -Creo que tu eres eso del que tanto hablaban el tipo de la máscara y Celestia-Dijo Fire Blue hablando con naturalidad, aunque su cara no mostraba lo mismo

- _ **Si, de hecho así es**_ -Dijo el Lobo, quien devolvía la mirada a Fire Blue, con una expresión seria

-¿Y por que es que estoy aquí? Y ¿Donde estoy exactamente? -Pregunto Fire Blue viendo a su alrededor

- _ **En tu**_ **_mente_** _-_ Dijo el Lobo, Fire vio a su alrededor desconcertado, luego vuelve a mirar a los ojos al animal

-... No creí que mi mente fuera tan... Vacía -dijo Fire Blue rascando su nuca incomodo

- _ **Dímelo a mí, yo he estado aquí por más de 1 década**_ -Dijo el Lobo molesto

-Oh... ¿Para que estoy aquí en realidad? -Pregunto Fire cruzándose de cascos

- _ **Por lo que sucedió se notaba que necesitabas hablar, y saber cual era la verdad de lo que decían de mi. Pero yo no quise atacar la maldita ciudad, el mismo sujeto de la máscará que te rapto antes fue el que me obligo, y su despreciable gobernante me atacó por parecer una amenaza, igual que con su hermana cuando se volvió malvada**_ -Dijo el Lobo molesto

-Si, todos los que escucharon de la historia de la yegua en la luna sabe que Celestia no es la mejor hermana-Dijo Fire Blue cruzado de cascos y viendo a las llamas, reflexionando- ¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme? -Pregunto Fire Blue sin dejar de ver el suelo

- ** _Necesitabas calmarte, pude sentir como querías golpearlas, o debería decir, matarlas_** _-_ Dijo el Lobo de forma acusadora, Fire Blue se quedo viendo sorprendido a las llamas, unos momentos después

-Es mi problema, así que no te metas-Dijo Fire Blue indiferente

- _ **Estoy dentro de tu mente, por lo que en realidad, si, también es mi problema**_ -Dijo el gigantesco animal recostándose en el suelo y mirando de cerca a Fire Blue

-Ok, necesito dormir un poco y luego... Decidiré que hacer-Dijo Fire Blue volteando y empezando a caminar en busca de una salida, pero se detuvo para voltear a ver al Lobo- ¿Como se supone que debo salir? -Pregunto Fire Blue con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba atrás de la cabeza con pena

- ** _Nunca te entenderé_** -Dijo y entonces Fire abre los ojos, encontrándose en su habitación

-Rayos, siento que se me abrió mi tercer ojo-Dijo Fire Blue tomándose la cabeza con ambos cascos, miro por la ventana y lo único que vio fue que seguía de noche, la luna seguia en el cielo pero ya estaba un poco abajo- ¡No he dormido nada! -Grito Fire molesto, volvió a recostarse en la cama- Ahora me tardare_ -Fire bosteza en medio de su frase- Mucho en... Dormir... Ahora... Ahí te voy San Pedro -Dijo Fire y se durmió como tronco en su cama

 ***Al día siguiente, en el castillo de Canterlot***

-Sigo pensando que no fue buena idea dejarlo irse por ahí, él no regresara-Dijo Shining bastante molesto

-Ya regrese -Dijo Fire parado enfrente de ellos, mirando a todos con cara neutral (°_°), todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos

-¡¿Como es que entraste aquí?! -Pregunto Shining con los ojos abiertos ante la entrada silenciosa del pegaso

-De la misma forma que escape -Dijo Fire Blue encogiéndose de hombros, todos vieron que en el suelo había unos trozos de cristales coloridos, lo cual les daba una mala idea de por donde entro- Como sea, ya tuve tiempo para considerar la opción de unirme a su banda Pop-Dijo Fire Blue sonriendo amigablemente

-No es una banda Pop -Dijo Luna estricta

-Ay aja -Dijo Fire asintiendo con la cabeza de forma sarcástica- Bueno, ya decidí, su oferta, no fue la más original y la del tipo de la máscara solo me ofreció... Unirme al "lado oscuro", lo cual debo decir que el rechazo no es algo que él acepte-Dijo Fire Blue tocando con cuidado el lugar donde estaban sus heridas

-¿Cual es tu punto? -Pregunto Cadence intrigada en su decisión, Fire Blue cambia su cara a una seria y mirada fría

-Yo no quiero ser ninguno de los dos, pero como no me queda de otra seré... -Dijo Fire Blue serio

* * *

 **Bueno, ya se termino y si quieren saber que elije, tendrán que ver el siguiente cap**

 **Uf ya hacía tiempo que vino este cap a mi mente, ok, díganme que les pareció en los reviews, la verdad siempre quise poner esta historia, por ahora solo pondré "adventure" porque no se cual otra poner, es todo lo que tengo para decir**

 **PD como pista y/o aclaración: si creen que va a elegir ser de los "buenos", no habría historia**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Parte 1

Capitulo 2: Eligiendo un bando parte 1

 **Wow, no lo creo pero parece que si termine actualizando este fic, ok veamos que hay de nuevo en este cap.**

* * *

Desde el cielo, entre las nubes, veíamos el pueblo de Ponyville, iluminada por el amanecer del horizonte

 _En esta parte se supone que haga eso de la introducción; soy Fire Blue, un pegaso común en el que su vida cambia, pero ya saben todo eso, así que pasemos a lo bueno ¿Ven esa casa de ahí?_ _¿Esa de enfrente? ¿La de dos pisos, de color rojo, con cuatro ventanas por delante, dos abajo y otras dos arriba, con una chimenea?_

Tal como describía el protagonista, la casa de enfrente, se trataba de su propia casa, por una de las ventanas de arriba se podía ver a Fire buscando algo en la habitación

 _Ese soy yo, si esperaban que continuáramos por donde quedo el cap anterior, se equivocaron, pero no se sientan mal, ahora dejare que el narrador haga lo suyo y yo hare lo mio_

Fire Blue encontró lo que buscaba, se trataba de una gorra, como las de béisbol, y sorpresa sorpresa, era de color rojo, por alguna razón Fire se encontraba guardando un par de cosas en unas alforjas, cuando ya había guardado todo, se puso sus alforjas en la espalda

-Si, hasta yo admito que esto es aburrido, pero les explicare lo que sucede-Dijo Fire Blue mirando hacía la cuarta pared-Cuando terminamos el cap anterior, no pensábamos en continuarlo desde ahí, ni siquiera este fic, así que mientras no pase nada interesante, leeré los reviews-Dijo Fire y de la nada saco un par de papeles-Vamos a ver... Pirata... Ok, eh no se si esto es en el buen sentido o no, así que pasare al siguiente, **Elvis**... Que alentador-Dijo Fire con una mirada de (¬_¬) y un claro sarcasmo -Eh, _Juan_ , pues ya lo veremos amigo, K15 si, misma respuesta, ya lo veremos, por ultimo y para nada importante Comet ¿Que cuentas viejo? Eh bueno, que bueno que te intereso-Dijo Fire Blue tirando los papeles-Ok es hora de comer, me muero de hambre-Dijo Fire saliendo de su habitación, cuando esta por bajar voltea por un segundo a su derecha, viendo una puerta que esta al final del pequeño pasillo, se le quedo viendo por un tiempo hasta que sacude su cabeza y sigue su camino a una cocina, la cual era limpia y no muy grande, pero no muy pequeño, lo ideal para un tipo que vive solo, o un idiota solitario-Se que eres el narrador pero no tienes que decir cualquier tipo de insulto a los personajes, sobre todo si saben donde vives-Dijo Fire Blue viendo al techo y amenazando al narrador-Ok continuemos con la historia-Dijo Fire Blue abriendo el refrigerador empezando a sacar mucha comida, sándwiches, algunas rebanadas de pasteles, muffins, unas rosquillas y cerro el refrigerador

Así pasaron los siguientes... 5 minutos, Fire comía con total calma, si comer como un maniático que no ha comido nada desde hace 4 días se llama calma, termino todo lo que tenía y estaba satisfecho, lo cual demostró con un sonoro eructo, se levanto y camino hasta la puerta

-Si se preguntan cual fue el resultado lo sabrán luego ¿Quien sabe cuando? ¿En la siguiente escena o en medio, tal vez al final? Es muy versátil, en cualquier momento sucederá algo inesperado-Dijo Fire Blue abriendo la puerta, lo que no esperaba era ver a una docena de guardias rodeando su casa, con las mane 6, las princesas y Shining frente a la puerta, Fire quedo viéndolos en silencio un tiempo, solo rompió el silencio cuando cerro la puerta en la cara de todos, dentro del hogar se encontraba Fire mirando la puerta para luego voltear a ver a la pantalla (Para no decir cuarta pared todo el tiempo), con el ceño fruncido-Díganme ¿Quien de ustedes llamo a la banda Pop? -Pregunto Fire molesto, entonces soltó un gruñido molesto -Mejor pasemos con la siguiente escena, así que pongan esa linea gris-Dijo Fire Blue haciendo señas de "Pasen, pasen".

* * *

*Un par de días después*

En el imperio de cristal, en la mañana, se encontraban Cadence, Shining, usando su armadura, junto a dos grupos de guardias, uno de los grupos era de los guardias de cristal, y el otro era de los ponys de carne y hueso, aunque era tanto de sementales y yeguas, parecían que esperaban algo o alguien

-¿Por que estamos esperándolo? -Pregunto Cadence a su esposo, el unicornio blanco iba a hablar cuando un grito llamo la atención de todos

-¡YA LLEGUE! -Grito Fire Blue llegando al lugar, estaba volando, se veía cansado y con cara de sueño, al aterrizar se hecho al suelo cansado

-Tardaste mucho en llegar-Dijo Shining molesto

-No es verdad, no pasaron ni 2 minutos desde la toma de mi casa a esta-Dijo Fire Blue, todos lo miraron confundidos, no se hable de la pareja real-Ademas, no tarde tanto como tu dices-Dijo Fire cambiando de tema

-¡Tardaste 3 horas! -Grito uno de los guardias de cristal

-En mi defensa, me quede dormido solo 1 hora, luego fui a la cocina para comer durante... 1 hora y treinta minutos, lo que me recuerda, necesitaran comprar comida otra vez-Dijo Fire a Shining y Cadence, quienes solo miraron al pegaso con enojo y algo de desesperación- ¿Donde me quede? Ah claro, me comí toda su comida en 1 hora y media, bueno, me tarde otros 30 minutos en llegar aquí ya que no recordaba donde era el lugar-Dijo Fire Blue recordando todo lo que hizo

-Ok, pero eso no justifica que no traigas la arma_ -Dijo Shining antes de que Fire lo interrumpiera

-Que haya venido aquí, no significa que voy a tomar un trabajo de guardia como esos idiotas que no tienen nada mejor en su vida, más que desperdiciarla en algo que en la serie nunca nadie vio de importante-Dijo Fire señalando a los grupos de ponys que estaba presente, que se ofendieron, y también se confundieron con lo ultimo, aunque Fire lo dijo más como opinión que un insulto- Además, no es que yo haya aceptado exactamente seguirte, solo me dieron el trabajo sin una entrevista, o que yo me pusiera un traje o siquiera escribir mi color favorito en un pedazo de papel y decir que era mi currículum, no, ustedes solo me trajeron aquí y esperaban que yo haga exactamente lo mismo que los ponys de armadura hacen, pero adivina, se equivocaron-Dijo Fire Blue, dando resultado a dos cosas, una que de forma extraña y rara tuviera razón, y la otra que lo miraran como bicho raro

-Ni siquiera estoy segura si tomaste enserio la propuesta-Dijo Cadence con un casco en la cara usando su auto control para calmarse, sin duda había algo en el muchacho que la hacía molestar

-¿Cual? ¿Ser un superhéroe? No es la primera vez que me ofrecen algo parecido, y no suena mal. Al menos hasta que descubres que no hay guión y tu supertraje es el mismo que el de los dibujos animados de los sábados por la mañana-Dijo Fire mirando a la pantalla y no a los otros presentes, que en su punto de vista veían que hablaba con la nada

-Creo que esta loco-Susurro uno de los guardias, aun así Fire pudo escucharlo

-Oye ¿Quien no lo esta? -Dijo Fire alzando los cascos despreocupado-No es mi primera vez en un fic, menos en una de peleas, la primera vez que aparecí en un fic era de un torneo de peleas, otro en un fic del mismo autor de este fic en donde me retan a hacer peleas, si no contamos este, esta como ultimo en uno donde es una versión MLP de The Walking Dead, en donde irónica mente hay que pelear para sobrevivir, y en que un autor bastante extraño escribe, y ademas si es brony ¿Quien seria tan idiota para equivocarse con el nombre de Reimbow? Digo, Rainbow, así que la cordura para alguien como yo es... Hay te amo Bart-Dijo Fire con la mirada perdida, Shining solo soltó un gruñido acompañado por un suspiro de derrota

-¿Al menos podrías dar un poco de respeto? -Pregunto Shining tratando de reprimir su enojo

-Oye, al único guardia que respetare, sera al que pierde la cordura, se cura de lesiones, usa un arma muy rara, estúpidamente complicada y sea la imitación barata de un personaje de comic-Dijo Fire Blue señalando a Shining desafiante

-¡Muy bien! ¡As lo que a ti se te venga la gana pero cierra la boca y síguenos! -Grito Shining ya sin calma

-Oye tranquilo viejo, por eso vine, así que pongamos un saco de arena, la canción ojo de tigre y empecemos a entrenar como Rocky-Dijo Fire encogiéndose de hombros, entonces mira a la pantalla-Hora de un montaje -Y dio un guiño

De esa forma, pasaron varios días, semanas, y en cada momento del día, veíamos como Fire golpeaba un muñeco de madera, dando golpes y movimientos de una pelea del Box

Luego daba sentadillas con sus alas sin dificultad hasta que Shining le pone una caja perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo boca al suelo

Ahora estaba frente a frente a un guardia de cristal, Fire se lanzo contra él, pero fácilmente lo esquivo y lo sometió contra el suelo, Shining, que se encontraba viendo todo, se le apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción

En la siguiente Fire estaba con los ojos cerrados y bajo el agua conteniendo la respiración, empezando a quedarse sin aire se movía con sus cascos en el cuello, al ya no poder resistir salió a la superficie y a su alrededor el agua estaba cubierta por grandes cantidades de hielo, temblando más que la gelatina vio a Shining viéndolo

\- ¿E-essst-t-to es-s n-nec-cesa-ario? -Pregunto Fire Blue temblando

-Claro, así es como se soporta el invierno aquí-Dijo Shining, Fire vio a la pantalla con cara de (-_-) y volvió a adentrarse al agua lentamente

*Ya en la noche*

-Nos vemos Fire-Dijo un pony junto a un grupo en las entrada del palacio, Fire se despidió con el casco y camino por el oscuro corredor hasta una puerta que abrió, entro cerrando la puerta tras de si, una vez adentro se veía una ventana, cama, escritorio con una vela apagada, otra puerta abierta que daba al baño, un armario, a pesar de que no usa ropa, y un pequeño refrigerador

-Ah, al fin algo puedo descansar, tal vez no se note pero hice más cosas, pero por falta de presupuesto no lo mostramos-Dijo Fire con los ojos cerrados y acostándose en la cama, una vez se tapo con las sabanas se dispuso a dormir

 _ **"¿Día difícil?**_ _ **"**_ Pregunto el Lobo, Fire abrió los ojos y vio otra vez el vació de su mente, solo Fire, el Lobo, los truenos y el fuego azul que iluminaban el suelo y el cielo, levantándose algo exhausto se acomodo los suficiente para estar sentado frente al animal

-Oye debemos acordar el horario de encuentros, porque en la noche puede malinterpretarse de muchas formas, y que necesito dormir-Dijo Fire frotándose los ojos cansado

 _ **"Solo te venía a avisar que Celestia vendrá a darte una lección de historia o lo que se le ocurra"**_ Dijo el Lobo con cierta sonrisa burlona

-Lo estas disfrutando, lo se, así que mejor ya me dejas dormir-Dijo Fire Blue cruzándose de cascos-Aunque, quisiera saber como te llamas-Dijo Fire con una sonrisa amistosa

 _ **"No tengo nombre que yo o alguien recuerde"**_ Dijo el Lobo, Fire arqueo la ceja e inclino la cabeza, además también apareció una "?" sobre él

-¿De verdad no tienes nombre? -Pregunto Fire, a lo que el demonio asintió con la cabeza- Entonces mejor te ponemos uno ¿Que tal? ¿Kevin? ¿Bruce? ¿Scott? ¿Mitch? ¿James Bond? ¿Ryan Reynolds? ¿Hugh Jackman? ¿El buen Rick?... ¿Te llamas Robert Crawley? -Decía Fire cada nombre que se le ocurría, aunque lo ultimo con burla

 ** _"Ya_ _debes dejar de ver Deadpool"_** Dijo el animal mirando molesto a Fire

-¡YA LO TENGO! ¡Wolfling! -Grito Fire con entusiasmo, pero eso no animo en nada al demonio

 _ **"... Ya lárgate"**_ Dijo Wolfling _**"Si para el final del capitulo ese narrador me sigue llamando así, lo mato"**_

-Hay aja -Dijo Fire con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita en la sien-Ok entonces me voy a dormir-Dijo Fire tirándose al suelo y cerrando los ojos, volviendo a la habitación veíamos como la luna pasaba la noche en el cielo hasta que fue sustituida por el brillante sol

-Hey levántate -Dijo alguien moviendo a Fire, el pegaso trato de ignorarlo hasta que ya harto se levanto y dio un golpe en la cabeza al pobre diablo que lo despertó

-¡Ya desperté, ya desperté! -Grito Fire frotando sus ojos, al ya poder ver noto que el que lo despertó era nada más y nada menos que_

-¡Eso si me dolió idiota! -Grito Luna tomándose la cabeza, aunque sin su voz de megáfono (La "voz real")

-Bueno, si lo piensas bien, es tu culpa-Dijo Fire relajado

-¿Por que sería mi culpa? -Pregunto Luna molesta y sarcástica

-Porque se supone que eres la princesa de los sueños no los de... Despertueños ¿Que carajos? ¿A quien se le ocurrió escribir eso en mi dialogo? ¡Eso no estaba en mi guion! -Grito Fire viendo a la pantalla, por otro lado Luna veía como Fire hablaba con la pared de la habitación

-... Eh, mi hermana quiere reunirse contigo en el campo en 20 minutos, así que ve preparándote-Dijo Luna saliendo del lugar

-... No se lo que digan pero para mi Luna y Celestia o son adoptadas o solo dicen que son hermanas pero en realidad no-Dijo Fire Blue viendo a la pantalla, pero de la nada su estomago soltó un ruido, Fire se tomo el estomago con ambos cascos- Ugh, creo que comí muchos fríjoles ayer- Dijo Fire con un poco de dolor, se paro de la cama y fue al baño, en menos de 5 segundos ya se escuchaban sonidos de flatulencias (Osea pedos, gases, etc...) -Aaaaah, esto si es el punto mágico mágico-Dijo Fire aliviado

*40 minutos después*

Fire llegó al mismo campo que le dijo Luna, y así encontró a Celestia con una mueca de enojo en su cara

-Solo preguntare una vez ¿Por que llegas tarde? -Pregunto Celestia manteniendo un perfil calmado

-Si lo siento, es que me perdí por el sendero de la vida-Dijo Fire Blue con una sonrisa calmada, Celestia solo un suspiro de frustración, pero en eso baja las orejas y mira a otro lado-De hecho estuve en el baño cagando-"Susurro" Fire Blue, pero lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara

-Solo te lo dejo pasar por hoy-Dijo Celestia -Ahora, he venido porque se que te as estado comunicado con el demonio_ -Dijo Celestia hasta que fue interrumpida por Fire

-Si, preferiría que dejes de llamarlo así-Dijo Fire Blue algo incomodo con ese tema-Lo podrías llamar Wolfling-Dijo Fire con una sonrisa inocente, Celestia miro a Fire como si no le creyera

-Dudo que alguien como el tenga un nombre tan... -Dijo Celestia sin poder encontrar la palabra indicada

-¿Genial? -Pregunto Fire Blue con una sonrisa esperanzada

-Horrible -Dijo Celestia sentencio

-Aun le llamare así-Dijo Fire Blue encogiéndose de hombros

-Ok, pero yo no vine para hablar de nombres-Dijo Celestia poniéndose seria

-Y entonces dilo de una vez, no tenemos todo el capitulo-Dijo Fire Blue cruzándose de cascos y con una sonrisa relajada

-Se que has estado usando magia, su **magia** -Dijo Celestia, a Fire se le borro la sonrisa

 _ **"Espera un segundo ¿Tu hiciste que?"**_ Pregunto Wolfling con cierto enojo en su voz, Fire agacho la cabeza, dejando sus ojos cubiertos por una sombra

-No puedes jugar con eso, es muy peligroso que tu uses ese tipo de magia y sin estudiarlas ¡Y tu ni siquiera eres un unicornio! -Grito Celestia, Fire subió la cabeza con una cara de pocos amigos y sus ojos transformados

-¿Y para que me vienes a decir cosas que ya se? -Pregunto Fire Blue levantando la mirada, aunque sin ver a Celestia, y sus ojos demostraba enojo, algo en esas palabras lo volvía furioso

-Fire se supone que tu no eres así, tu no puedes hacer esto, tu no eres como... Wolf-Dijo Celestia intentando no sonar estúpida con lo ultimo, pero con esas palabras lograron sacar a Fire de sus casillas

-¡¿Y QUE SI NO LO SOY?! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Ya te metiste en ella lo suficiente! ¡¿No quieres que lo use?! ¡PUES LO USARE AQUÍ Y AHORA! -Grito Fire molesto y su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura oscura, el color y pelaje de Fire se volvió más oscuro y peludo, su tamaño creció un poco, no excesivamente pero un poco más alto que un pony promedio, al igual que sus alas, sus cascos, tanto delanteros como traseros se transformaron en patas con garras, y por ultimo le crecieron unos colmillos bastante afilados que apenas sobresalían, Celestia miraba nerviosa y un poco asustada lo que el pegaso hacía

 _ **"¡Ya cálmate Fire!"**_ Grito Wolfling, Fire abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido para luego mirar hacía atrás para encontrarse a las mane 6 en posición de defensa, Fire giro los ojos molesto y volvió a la normalidad, miro a Celestia con el ceño fruncido

-No me digas que puedo y que no puedo hacer, cuando no pueda hacer algo lo sabrás, así que no te metas y sigue estando en tu trono comiendo pasteles, mientras yo tengo que hacer todo esto para volver a mi vida-Dijo Fire Blue abriendo las alas y volando lejos del lugar

-Algo me dice que no va a querer ser nuestro amigo-Dijo Pinkie con un puchero, todos voltearon a verla confundidos.

* * *

En otro lugar, en los alrededores de varios arboles, en el suelo se encontraban varios pedazos de carne y sangre regada sin razón, no se podía identificar nada, además de que parecía que llevaba varios días así, ya que todo tenía un color oscuro y algunas moscas, en medio de todo esto se encontraba Chrysalis, aun con la mirada hacia la nada, el enmascarado sentado junto a ella, con los cascos detrás de su cabeza y adelante de ellos, se encontraba el Rey Sombra, este se veía horrorizado, respiraba con dificultad, casi todo su cuerpo estaba bañado de sangre, no tenía su armadura de rey, pero lo más destacaba eran sus ojos, los que antes ponían temor y miedo en los corazones de los ponys del imperio, ahora solo transmitía lo mismo que un niño de 4 años al que le cuentan el cuento del coco por primera vez antes de dormir, miedo en cada esquina

-Bien, bien, parece que lograste superarte-Dijo el enmascarado, sin duda, sonaba divertido, Sombra volteo a verlo temblando tanto que parecía que estaba en un terremoto

-Tu... Estas... Demente-Dijo Sombra asustado, pero sin darse cuenta, el enmascarado se encontraba enfrente de él, máscara a cara

-Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero ahora son tiempos diferentes, tu ya no importas, la insecto no importa, son solo villanos que aparecen debes en cuando en la serie, y tu ni siquiera apareciste 5 minutos, y en ese tiempo quedaste como un pequeño y frágil pedazo de cristal, sin duda das pena, pero yo te salve, no porque quise o por querer un esclavo, más bien porque en este fic mi trabajo es ser el malo, pero me importa una mierda lo que sea mi trabajo, por lo que te di una prueba-Dijo el enmascarado sin duda molesto

-¿Prueba? ¿Eso te parece una prueba? -Pregunto Sombra

-No te quejes, no sabes a cuantas pruebas pusieron los malditos locos al grupo de Rick, porque comparado con esto, es como si tu hubieras tomado una rica sopa de pollo, no de las que están con agua y una gallina, si no de las que una madre te prepararía cuando estas enfermo-Describió el de la máscara como si nada, Sombra se encontraba completamente confundido-El maldito punto de todo esto es que, solo te daré una misión y si lo lograras saldrás ha cualquier parte que se te de la puta gana, o te volveré a tomar como esclavo si fallas, posiblemente te mate, no se, tu elijes-Dijo el enmascarado molesto

-¿Que debo hacer? -Pregunto Sombra, no iba a quedarse con ese maniático ni un segundo más

-Debes matar a un pegaso, y luego traerme el cuerpo, porque si lo matas y su cuerpo queda hecho una mierda inútil, **no importa donde te escondas, no habrá lugar en este mundo en que puedas esconderte de mi** -Dijo el de la máscara, con lo **ultimo** cambiando su voz a una más grave y aterradora-Así que si quieres encontrarlo, te podría dar un consejo y un poco de ayuda-Dijo divertido, Sombra arqueo una ceja escuchando atentamente

* * *

4 meses después, otra vez en el campo, lleno de cosas innecesarias y pedazos de edificios destrozados con el tiempo, en palabras simples, un basurero, con unos reclutas y unos 17 guardias, 2 terrestres, 2 pegasos uno normal y otro de cristal, y 14 unicornios, 18 con Shining, los otros 7 son estos reclutas, 4 terrestres, 8 unicornios y 2 pegasos, se encontraban esperando a Fire, quien llegó de lo más relajado

-Que bueno que llegas al entrenamiento en equipo, con solo 1 hora de retraso esta vez-Dijo Shining sin estar enojado, más bien como que no quiere la cosa

-Bueno es que nunca me dijeron de este "entrenamiento" -Dijo Fire haciendo señas con sus cascos

-¿De que hablas? Yo mismo te lo dije hace una semana, y te lo recordé ayer por la noche-Dijo Shining confundido

-Ah, bueno, lo siento pero con el salto de tiempo de 4 meses se me olvido-Dijo Fire con una gotita en la sien, aunque nadie entendió lo que dijo y solo lo vieron con una ceja arqueada

-... Como tu digas-Dijo Shining con cuidado y viendo a Fire con los ojos entrecerrados, se dirigió al resto del grupo- Muy bien, hoy entrenaremos en equipos-Dijo Shining, los jóvenes victorearon felices, mientras que los demás solo intercambiaron algunas sonrisas de complicidad entre ellos y su capitán- ¡Pero! -Dijo Shining llamando la atención de todos- Este entrenamiento es para ver como se las arreglan estando en desventaja y en un entorno que no conocen-Dijo Shining, en eso todos, menos los veteranos, se quejaron, menos Fire que miraba a Shining con una mirada de confusión

-¿Significa que tenemos que atacarlos a ustedes? -Pregunto Fire Blue con cierta inocencia que parecía a la de un niño

-No idiota, que **nosotros** vamos a atacarlos a ustedes-Dijo Shining molesto

-... Oooooh-Dijo Fire asintiendo al entender lo que significaba

-Como sea tendrán ventaja, pueden ir a planear un plan para emboscar nos, si pueden-Dijo Shining, los reclutas y Fire fueron adentro del basurero

-Espero que todo salga bien-Dijo un recluta unicornio cualquiera

-Tranquilo, no es como que nos vayan a emboscar-Dijo Fire Blue sonriendo tranquilamente

*10 minutos después*

Todo el equipo de Shining salió, de entre unas montañas de basura, los unicornios comenzaron a atacar al grupo de Fire, quienes no pudieron hacer nada más que cubrirse con lo que estaba por ahí

-Ja, si nos emboscaron, creo que ya se como se sintieron los indestructibles en la primera película-Dijo Fire, entonces tomo una lanza de su compañero, miro a su alrededor para encontrarse una manta blanca, un poco sucia-Veamos si funciona-Dijo Fire tomando la manta, pero debajo de ella se encuentra una botella llena de sidra-... ¿Quien pidió una molotov? -Dijo Fire tomando la botella, la abrió, parto la manta a la mitad y pone una de las mitades dentro de la botella con una parte que sobre sale, Fire se levanta y tira una botella que impacta contra uno de los pegasos de cristal, la botella se rompe y la sidra se derrama en algunos guardias de cristal y a Shining... También en el suelo

-¿Eh? -Dijo confundido el pegaso de cristal, entonces da una lamida a uno de sus cascos-Esto es sidra -Dijo algo desconcertado pero un poco animado, ya que la sidra sabía bien, a pesar de que estaba en un basurero

-¡¿Por que rayos no funciono?! -Se pregunto Fire viendo molesto como su idea se escurría por el suelo, literalmente, entonces se dio cuenta de su error, se golpea la cara con su casco y mira a la pantalla-Se me olvido encender el fuego ¿Verdad? -Pregunto Fire mirando con cara de (-_-), pero ese momento se acabo cuando los guardias decidieron seguir atacando

-Siempre olvido que él tiene las peores ideas-Dijo uno de los guardias que estaba en el equipo de Fire

En ese momento, Fire se encontraba con la otra mitad de la manta sobre la punta afilada de la lanza, la levanto y movió como si fuera una bandera blanca

-¡Alto al fuego! -Grito Shining deteniendo a sus hombres, Fire bajo la bandera improvisada

-¡Muchachos! ¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! -Dijo Fire levantándose para ver a los guardias- ¡Ustedes solo trabajan para ese puto monigote apestoso! -Grito Fire señalando a Shining- Así, que les daré oportunidad, de que dejen sus cuernos, a cambio de un trato preferencial, casi cuidadoso ¡Y POSIBLEMENTE! Sea amoroso y tierno-Dijo Fire pero de inmediato comenzaron a lanzar rayos otra vez, haciendo que Fire volviera a cubrirse- ¿A sí? ¡Comando! -Grito Fire transformándose en el híbrido lobo **(N/A: No quiero repetir su descripción, uno por capitulo)** y salio, logrando esquivar los ataques mágicos con rapidez, al estar frente a un terrestre, quien trato de defenderse con su lanza, pero Fire logro tomar la lanza con facilidad, gracias a que tenía patas en vez de cascos, lanzo el arma ha un lado, el guardia no se rindió y dio un derechazo que Fire bloqueo poniendo su pata izquierda en medio de su cara y el golpe, golpeando al guardia con su pata libre para luego tomarlo del cuello y lo golpeo contra el suelo de cara, pero de improviso Fire recibió un duro golpe en la cara de parte de otro guardia, quien aprovecho para lanzarse contra el pegaso azul y tratar de someterlo en el suelo, en vez de eso Fire lo atrapo, lo levanto como a una bailarina en ballet y lo dejo caer en el suelo de espaldas, cerrando los ojos de dolor el guardia los abrió un segundo después solo para ver como Fire le daba varios golpes hasta dejarlo medio muerto (No literalmente), respirando de forma agitada, Fire trato de calmarse tomando espiraciones profundas, una vez calmado vio al terrestre tirado en el suelo moviéndose ligeramente, de un movimiento dio un golpe con tal fuerza que "La Roca" estaría orgulloso, al volver a mirar al guardia este estaba la cara cubierta de sangre, que salía de su nariz

-Creo que me pase en fuerza-Dijo Fire sin gloria ni pena, sin previo algo algo que venía a gran velocidad lo golpeo por la espalda, era uno de los pegasos, el cristal, la fuerza y velocidad con la que golpeo a Fire fue tal que lo lanzo contra una montaña de chatarra, el guardia volvió al cielo junto al otro pegaso, por otro lado Fire salio de entre unas bolsas y escombros, se encontraba como pegaso normal- Aaaayyy eso si me dolió-Dijo Fire sobando su cabeza, entonces mira a su izquierda, viendo a la mayoría de su equipo- Saben una ayudita estaría genial-Dijo Fire viendo algo molesto, uno de los guardias iba a hablar pero Fire hablo primero-Mejor no, ustedes solo están de relleno, solo yo debo actuar-Dijo el pegaso parándose y volviendo a cambiar-El protagonista es el que manda, el único que debe tener acción... Hay veces que quisiera no serlo, enserio, ya voy 3, 4 con este fic, en el que mis papeles son de pelea, siempre pelea-Dijo Fire caminando hacía uno de los ponys inconsciente, dejando atrás solo a los reclutas completamente confundidos

-Vamos Fire, apenas puedes con dos en la tierra, no puedes estar en el aire ya que te expondrías-Dijo Shining divertido, sin duda le era un poco divertido ver su fastidio siendo fastidiado... **(Mal chiste, lo sé, no es mi mejor material)** , Fire solo dio una sonrisa, algo irónica y algo sádica

-Oh ya veras hijo de p**a... -Dijo Fire pero se detuvo a mirar a la pantalla con una ceja arqueada- ¿Enserio? ¿Censura? Tenemos clasificación "M" por amor a eh, no sé, Chuck Norris-Dijo Fire molesto, tomo a uno de los guardias inconscientes y con una sorprendente fuerza lo lanzo como si nada hacia el pegaso que lo atacó, lógicamente lo esquivo, pero no pudo esquivar a Fire, quien aprovecho para sorprenderlo, Fire lo tomo del cuello y lo empujo contra una nube, sin soltar su cuello le saco el casco de la cabeza y empezó a golpearlo casi sin control, los demás guardias unicornios no podían ver o hacer algo para usar su magia sin llegar a herir al guardia, siendo que el único que podría hacer algo seria el otro pegaso, quien tomando velocidad se lanzo contra la espalda de Fire confiando en que no lo esperaría, pero para su desgracia, Fire lo esquivo en el último segundo, con su pata, tomo el casco trasero al guardia y lo acerco de un tirón, para cuando el guardia estaba cerca, Fire lanza un fuerte cabezazo dejando al pegaso mirando atrás presionando su frente, cuando vuelve a mirar a Fire le da otro doloroso cabezazo

-¿Por que tantos cabezazos? -Pregunto con gran dolor el guardia, sin esperarse la siguiente respuesta de Fire

-Para rematar con esto-Dijo Fire tomando el casco de oro del primer guardia para golpear al segundo con eso, el golpe junto con el casco y la fuerza que uso Fire dejo como resultado otro guardia perdiendo la consciencia, solo que este cayo desde una gran altura y alguna que otra lesión medio grave, Fire miro por el borde de la nube y luego vio casco, que quedo con la forma de la nariz- Huy -Dijo Fire con un poco de asco, pero por alguna razón, en vez de rebotar en la nube, hizo que se dispersara la mitad, el guardia que estaba apenas consciente empezó a resbalarse, pero Fire lo volvió a poner en la nube- Quédate aquí-Dijo Fire en forma de orden, aunque nadie lo escucho

-¡AHORA! -Grito Shining al ver como Fire bajaba al suelo, todos lanzaron varios rayos, pero se les olvido cierto detalle, Fire seguía manteniendo sus alas y agilidad, los cuales sin duda le sirvieron para aterrizar sano y salvo junto a una pared

-¿Soy yo o esto es muuuuuy fácil? -Dijo Fire de forma divertida, pero entonces un guardia apareció por detrás de Fire, amenazando con una lanza, que esta siendo levitada apuntando directo al cuello de Fire, más como amenaza en vez de matar- Oh, ya decía yo que faltaba el tipo que emboscaba -Dijo Fire, pero el guardia no decía nada, estaba igual de callado que una tumba- Ni un comentario, típico del chico rudo, así que te debemos llamar de forma dura, John, James, Logan, tal vez Michael, Rocky no, solo Rocky puede llamarse Rocky, hay que traba lenguas-Dijo Fire de forma relajada, pero eso fue suficiente para enojar al guardia

-¡Ya cállate! ¿Nunca paras de hablar? -Dijo molesto el guardia, Fire dio una patada al guardia al estilo típico de los Apple hacia los arboles, con eso la lanza cayo al suelo, mala suerte que el guardia si era de los rudos, ya que agarro del cuello a Fire, intentando suprimirlo, Fire trata de liberarse pero como el dijo, y es, el guardia era el chico rudo, por lo que su única opción fue la siguiente, tomo de la cola a "Michael" y tiro de ella, causando dos cosas, 1 que se lavaría el casco después de eso, 2 que Michael pierda el equilibrio y terminando en el suelo con Fire aplastando lo y haciendo que bajara la guardia, lo cual aprovecho para alejarse y ponerse en guardia, pero en vez de esperar a pelear, solo lo agarro y golpeo contra el muro varias veces, parecía que no quería detenerse, en sus ojos transmitía furia, sin duda algo lo molestaba, se detuvo para mirar al desfigurado "Michael", solo para dar un ultimo golpe contra la pared, pero a diferencia de los demás, este tenía tal fuerza que agrieto la pared y dejo una gran (no para exagerar) mancha de sangre- Parece que te di duro contra el muro... ¡Hay que gay soné! Se parece al meme yaoi de esa yandere de Skull-Dijo Fire Blue con algo de asco de si mismo

-Esto se esta poniendo cada vez mejor-Dijo uno de los reclutas viendo todo de forma entretenida

Fire salio corriendo de forma directa contra el resto del equipo de Shining, en lo cual solo quedaban 12, y todos unicornios

-Bien, esto sera rápido-Murmuro Fire, esta vez fue directo por detrás de todos, escondiéndose entre la basura, los guardias lo siguieron aunque al final lo perdieron de vista, empezaron a buscarlo en grupos de 3, cuatro en total, el primer grupo buscaba en partes oscuras, era difícil ver, Fire salto atrás del ultimo, lo derribo en el suelo golpeándole en el pecho, lo tomo de la cabeza para lánzarlo contra el segundo, quienes chocaron contra un especie de columna que mantenía una montaña, y todo cayo sobre los dos, el tercero, tuvo menos suerte, porque salto sobre Fire, el pegaso tomo el casco del unicornio, aun en el aire, tiro de él como si fuera una cuerda, asotándolo contra el suelo, el guardia cerro los ojos debido al dolor aunque solo sintió aun más ya que Fire rompió su casco con un golpe

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! -Grito el guardia por dolor, y marica, los otros grupos, menos Shining quien se perdio, vinieron a ver lo que sucedió, Fire miraba la escena cansado

-Ok, puedo con esto-Dijo Fire cansado, una nube oscureció el cielo, y en el lugar donde estaban quedo completamente a oscuras, debido a la poca iluminación, en ese tiempo se escucharon golpes, gritos de dolor y un "Ayuda", para cuando el sol estuvo despejado todos los guardias estaban en el suelo, heridos, y Fire se encontraba sentado con una sonrisa siniestra- Ahora conocen mi lado oscuro-Dijo Fire, luego de recuperarse un poco salio a buscar al ultimo que quedaba- Hey Shining ven aquí, prometo que nadie te pondrá el Rule 63 -Dijo Fire llamando al unicornio, justo una luz ilumino su cara, mirando de donde venia dijo -¿Que es eso?-

Por la parte despejada se encontraban los reclutas queriendo saber que sucede

-¿Ganamos? -Pregunto uno, quien fue respondido por Fire saliendo volando a través de la basura

-Ay, el chiste es ir hacia la luz, no que la luz vaya hacía ti-Dijo Fire tomándose la cabeza, tratando de levantarse un golpe lo hizo caer de nuevo, Shining se encontraba delante de el en guardia, Fire salto con intenciones de golpearlos, pero apunto de lograrlo algo lo golpea justo en las costillas, enviándolo lejos de su objetivo se reincorporo y toco el lugar del golpe- Otra vez en las costillas ¿Por que nadie me deja en paz con eso? -Menciono Fire molesto, aunque no tuvo tiempo para seguir ya que vio como pedazos de cristal, roca y eso volaban directo a el, abriendo sus alas y reaccionando, solo le quedo esquivar, Shining sin duda tenia todo planeado, excepto que Fire fuera lo suficientemente hábil y rápido para acercarse, entando un poco en pánico levito grandes cantidades de todo lo que había, esta vez Fire no pudo esquivarlo y fue golpeado, quedando en el suelo respirando de con dificultad, trato de levantarse, fue rodeado por un aura morado fue lanzado contra una pila de chatarra que no sirve para nada, levantando la mirada visualizo a Shining frente a el con una lanza apuntándolo con confianza, sin ver alguna salida solo levanto las patas, el capitán sonrió victorioso

-Yo gan_ -Shining fue interrumpido cuando Fire tomando una guitarra, de la pila detrás de el, lo golpeo en la cara, la lanza cayo al suelo, aprovechando el momento Fire tomo a Shining del cuello y lo golpeo contra el suelo, y entonces se imaginara que sucedió, Fire descargo su rabia con varios golpes en Shining, en la cara, costillas, estomago, todo en lo que pueda dejar golpes, solo paro para poder descansar, Fire miro a Shining quien se quejaba murmurando en dolor, decidido a dar el golpe de gracia Fire sobrevoló el suelo y con su pata trasera dio una patada en las gónadas **(N/A: Gonadas XD)** de Shining

-Yo gane-Dijo Fire volviendo a ser pegaso- Agh- Se quejo, un buen dolor invadió su columna para luego extenderse por todo su cuerpo, pero rápidamente lo ignoro

*Unos minutos después*

(Casi) Todos se encontraban siendo atendidos, Fire se encontraba vendado y acostado en una camilla comiendo helado tranquilamente, entonces se acerca Shining, quien se encontraba vendado y con hielo en sus casos

-Debes decirme ¿Donde aprendiste a pelear? -Pregunto Shining adolorido, sin duda ese ultimo golpe fue demasiado para el

-Hmmm películas, en su mayoría de Jackie Chan, vídeos en Internet y eh... Super sentai-Dijo Fire sin despejar su vista del helado, Shining no entendió casi nada de lo que dijo-Bueno yo me voy, quiero dormir-Dijo Fire levantándose, Shining quiso detenerlo pero no logro levantarse, mejor se recostó en la camilla y trato de relajarse e ignorar el dolor, mientras Fire pasaba entre los que eran atendidos se encontró con Celestia y Twilight

-¿Que sucedió aquí? -Pregunto Twilight sin creer lo que veía, mientras Celestia se quedaba callada

-No importa, me tengo que ir-Dijo Fire rodeándolas

-Pero_ -Dijo Twi tratando detenerlo, siendo interrumpida

-Además, nadie salio lastimado gravemente-Dijo Fire con una sonrisa, detrás de el, el pegaso que estaba en la nube termino cayendo al suelo, aunque nadie vio donde cayo, se escucho el ruido de algo de cristal rompiéndose- Él ya estaba ahí antes que llegaran-Dijo Fire sin querer voltearse a ver como quedo el pobre, todos le enviaron miradas de enojo- Tranquilas ¿No lo saben? Un gran poder, conlleva una gran irresponsabilidad-Dijo Fire Blue, y en ese momento se pudo ver la cara de "Que Mierd*" de quienes lo escucharon

[Sonido de disco rayado]

-Creo que es mejor "responsabilidad" -Dijo Twilight de forma cuidadosa

-Nah ¿Quien tendría poderes y no los usaría para cualquier cosa que se le de la gana?... Además del Tio Ben-Dijo Fire Blue encogiéndose de los hombros-Como sea yo tengo que irme-Dijo Fire Blue sin permitir que alguien hable, salio volando con gran rapidez, Dash estaba apunto de seguirlo pero Celestia la detuvo

-Déjalo, tenemos un asunto más importante-Dijo Celestia sintiendo que algo malo esta por suceder

*Mientras tanto en Ponyhattan*

Había un pony gris oscuro encapuchado con una especie de saco marrón, estaba tirado en la parte menos circulada de un callejón, en eso un grupo de adolescentes se le acerco de forma amenazante

-¡Oye idiota! ¿Tienes algunos bits para darnos? -Pregunto uno de ellos, probablemente el líder, sonriendo como un degenerado ha una niña pequeña, el pony encapuchado levanto la mirada

-Tengo más que eso-Dijo y de sus ojos desprendieron unas llamas moradas, fuera de la vista del callejón se encontraban unos ponys circulando tranquilamente, a pesar del ruido que se escuchaba por los presentes, un grito desgarrador silenció a todos

* * *

 **Ok lo dejaremos aquí, por sugerencia de una amiga mía lo dividiré en otra parte, donde habrá más acción, no se cuando publique el otro, creo que mañana**

 **Bueno es todo, nos leemos**


	3. Capitulo 3: Parte 2

Capitulo 3: Eligiendo un bando parte 2

 **La segunda parte Wohoo, espero que les guste**

* * *

*Algunas horas después*

Ya siendo casi de noche, Fire se encontraba roncando fuertemente colgando de un balcón, se notaba bastante tranquilo a pesar de estar colgando y lo que sucedió en el entrenamiento, pero entonces despierta de forma desorientada, algo lo había despertado, pero el estar desorientado lo hizo olvidar que estaba en balcón, por lo que al despertar se cayo por el lado del vació, pero entonces se sostuvo con fuerza del barandal (O como se diga) del balcón

-Je... Jeje, vaya esto despierta mejor que un café en la mañana... O en la noche-Dijo Fire Blue volteando a ver el cielo- Veamos que me despertó-Dijo Fire Blue buscando de donde provenía el ruido, al no encontrar nada bajo la mirada por pura curiosidad, encontrándose con cientos de guardias corriendo de ahí para allá y algunos choques -Bien, esto me suena mal ¿De que escenas me pedí mientras dormía? -Se pregunto Fire soltándose y cayendo al suelo con las alas listas para frenar su caída

Pero por debajo se encontraba Shining y Cadence, junto a un unicornio que levitaba una gran cantidad de papeles sobre él

-Esto es horrible, esperaba que volviera pero no creí que lo haría allí-Dijo Cadence profundamente consternada, aunque ese sentimiento fue interrumpido por la montaña de papeles que cayo sobre el unicornio y casi sobre ellos- ¡¿Nos atacan?! -Pregunto Cadence sorprendida pero en guardia, Shining, quien también estaba a la defensiva, levito los papeles, ambos se aliviaron y molestaron al ver que solo era Fire, quien se encontraba adolorido

-Nota mental: Practicar el aterrizaje -Dijo Fire sobando su cabeza-Al menos este suelo es suave para ser de cristal-Dijo Fire con una sonrisa, que rápidamente se borro a ver como un casco de cierto unicornio salir por debajo de él -... Si alguien pregunta, yo no fui-Dijo Fire parándose

-No es momento para esto Fire, hay problemas más serios-Dijo Shining sin humor, por otro lado Fire levanto varios papeles por curiosidad, pero al ver solo fotos y datos iba tirándolos al suelo uno por uno sin importancia

-¿Están buscando a desaparecidos o es reclutamiento, un poco de ambas? -Preguntaba Fire sin darle importancia, quedando una ultima hoja, antes de verla levanto la mirada para ver a la pareja de casados -Esto es muy aburrido, los lectores se decepcionaran si seguimos así-Dijo Fire con una sonrisa de burla, bajo la mirada para soltar el papel

-Fire deja de actuar de forma inmadura ¡ESTO ES DE VIDA O MUERTE! -Grito Shining furioso

-¿Cual es el problema? -Pregunto Fire sin levantar la mirada del papel

-¿Que? -Dijo Cadence confundida

-DIJE ¿Cual es el problema? -Pregunto Fire aun sin levantar la mirada, los esposos intercambian miradas confundidos ante el cambio repentino de Fire

-¿Por que quieres saber? -Pregunto Cadence un poco preocupada, Fire les mostró la hoja, ambos la abrieron los ojos preocupados al ver de quien se trataba, vieron a Fire sin saber que decir, aunque Shining tomo la palabra

-... Bajo estas circunstancias, lo más seguro que podemos decidir, no podrás venir-Dijo Shining, Fire no estaba para juegos, por lo que solo miraba a Shining de forma seria, pero a diferencia de otras veces (Como el negarle comida, lo cual, es muy mala idea), esta vez había una frialdad que transmitía en sus ojos, era tanta que incluso puso algo nervioso a Shining, quien experimento por si mismo lo que la rabia sacaba de Fire

-Obligame -Dijo Fire de forma desafiante pero aun serio

*Algunos minutos después*

Fire tuvo que apoyarse en su cama debido al empujón, y en la puerta una docena de guardias cansados y golpeados, entre ellos Shining, el pegaso de color azul solo miro a la pantalla

-Me lo busque ¿Verdad? -Pregunto Fire Blue arqueando una ceja, entonces se volteo a encarar a Shining, quien se quedo solo debido que los demás debían prepararse

-Te lo digo por ultima vez Fire, quédate aquí, si vas algo me dice que todo saldrá mal-Dijo Shining, Fire se le quedo viendo de forma tranquila

-Ok -Dijo Fire, casi dejando en shock a Shining

-¡¿Peleas por escaparte y ahora te quedaras?! -Grito Shining agitando sus cascos en el aire

-¿Que importa? -Pregunto Fire encogiéndose de hombros, cerro la puerta en la cara, y nariz, de Shining, quien tuvo que retroceder tomándose de la nariz

-Ese hijo de... -Dijo Shining cerrando la mandíbula para comerse las palabras-No dejes que el salga-Dijo Shining a un guardia, quien dio un saludo militar y se quedo al lado de la puerta

Por dentro Fire se recostó en la cama, miraba el techo sin mostrar alguna emoción, cerro los ojos y para cuando los abrió se encontraba otra vez en ese lugar, en su cabeza, junto a lo que empezó todo

- ** _¿Necesitas hablar? -_** Pregunto Wolfling, Fire solo cerro los ojos tratando de ignorar al inmenso lobo... Y las llamas y rayos que no dejaban rastros de oscuridad por las cercanías- _ **Ahora me ignoras, que maduro de tu parte**_ -Dijo Wolfling con ironía

-2 Cosas, madurar es de frutas, y hablar para que, al fin y al cabo todo es culpa tuya-Dijo Fire abriendo los ojos y levantarse, empezando como una discusión de padre e hijo

- ** _¿Como que mi culpa?_** -Pregunto Wolfling con molestia en su cuerpo

-Si tu culpa-Dijo Fire mirando a los ojos de la bestia (Literalmente), Wolfling demostró una mirada molesta

- _ **¿Y por que se supone que es mi culpa?**_ -Pregunto Wolfling

-Porque todo esto es tu culpa-Dijo Fire Blue señalando al animal, quien arqueo una ceja en señal de confusión y sorpresa- Tu fuiste el que empezó esto, tu debías estar ese día, dejarte controlar por ese desgraciado unicornio con máscara-Para ese punto Fire empezaba a aumentar su voz- ¡Ir a Canterlot a matar a todos! ¡Creer que deben matar por una estúpida razón! ¡Dejarte vencer por una estúpida pony con cuerno y alas, para meterte dentro de mi cuerpo y hacer que me pase todo esto! ¡Dejarme solo por tantos años sin tener a nadie que me cuidara por más de un día, sin permitirme una comida sin que yo haya tenido que robar, o dejarme sin que nadie me cuidara, alimentara, preocupara por mi sin que me vieran por extraño o odio!... Y todo eso fue por matar a mis padres-Dijo Fire con ojos llenos de enojo y dolor, por otra Parte Wolfling se encontraba sin palabras

- _ **... Yo... No fue mi culpa...**_ -Dijo Wolfling sin poder soportar la mirada de Fire, tal vez sea un pony con el que tienen una mala relación, pero sin duda no podía soportarlo, Fire solo cerro con fuerza los ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba otra vez en la habitación, se levanto,estiro sus alas y demás, avanzo hacia la puerta para intercambiar unas "palabras" con el guardia, por otro lado Wolfling se encontraba recordando el día en que todo "comenzó", recordaba las caras de horror, los gritos, la sangre cayendo sobre su pelaje y sin notar la diferencia, a Celestia tratando de detenerlo y apenas logran dolo, aunque de todo, recuerda como el cadáver de una pony sostenía a un bebe, pero no lloraba, solo mostraba una mirada vacía, sin ningún rastro de... Sentimientos

 _"Oye Wolfling"_ La voz de Fire lo trajo devuelta a la realidad, aunque no se encontraban en ese plano astral o lo que sea, estaba caminando en las calles del Imperio de Cristal, dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes

 ** _"No me llames así"_** Dijo Wolfling soltando un suspiro de fastidio _**"¿Que quieres?"**_

 _"Solo quiero decirte que cuando acabe con el chico malo, tu y yo seguiremos hablando"_ Pensó Fire Blue

 ** _"¿Por que creerte?"_** Pregunto Wolfling con tono divertido, era gracioso para el esa seguridad

 _"Créeme, no voy a detenerme, ni Shining, ni el guardia, ni el otro, ni tampoco ese otro, pero sobre todo..."_ Pensó Fire estando por entrar al tren, pero se volteo a ver a la pantalla

-Voy a llegar cueste lo que cueste-Sentencio Fire volviendo a mirar de frente y subir al tren

*En Ponyhattan*

Twilight y sus amigas se encontraban ayudando a los ponys, entonces llegaron las princesas, Shining y los guardias

-¡Princesa Celestia! Necesitamos ayuda-Dijo Twilight exhausta, sin duda no era un buen día (O noche) para ella, sin previo aviso un rayo hizo volar algunos pedazos del suelo delante de ella, todos buscaban de donde vino y descubrieron al enmascarado sentado sobre una nube aburrido

-Ya me preguntaba la hora de aparecer-Dijo con tono sarcástico, salto de la nube y aterrizo en medio de todos

-¡Tu! -Gritaron las manes 6 al verlo, sus miradas mostraban odio (AJ y RD) y miedo (Todas)

-¿Quien más? -Pregunto con molestia

-¿Como es posible? -Pregunto Celestia al reconocer la máscara que el unicornio traía puesto

-Shh, aun no llegamos a esa parte de la historia-Dijo divertido

-No importa quien seas, detén esto-Shining sin importarle que sucederá

-Hmmm déjame pensar, te lo diré de forma suave: Vete al carajo y no-Dijo burlándose de todos

-¿Como puedes ser tan cruel? -Pregunto Luna, en una situación normal lo hubieran atacado pero en este caso, la situación era demasiado peligrosa como para empeorarla

-Oigan, no es que odie, esperen si los odio, estas charlas de villanos con regulares, pero si no detienen esto, digamos que eso-Dijo el enmascarado señalando una tienda, lanzo una pequeño rayo blanco, al impactar la tienda exploto con el dueño dentro- Eso pasara con la ciudad, y espero que no ya que tengo ideas para este lugar-Dijo dejando a todos sin saber que hacer

Sin embargo el sonido de edificios derrumbándose y explosiones hizo a todos reaccionar, un campo de energía roja oscura se expandía, amenazando con destruir todo lo que toque, sin tener muchas opciones solo se les ocurrió una cosa

-Shining necesito que hagas un escudo al rededor de eso-Dijo Twilight, Shining no entendió para que serviría pero lo hizo, al momento en que activo su escudo (Digamos que igual al de la boda), cuando el campo choco con el escudo de Shining causo un temblor en el suelo que desequilibro a todos en la cercanía- Rápido, debemos formar a un escudo que logre contener eso lo más que podamos-Dijo Twilight, ella y las princesas ayudaron a Shining a contener el campo oscuro

-¿Pero como sacaremos a los que están adentro? -Pregunto Celestia preocupada

-Solo un milagro nos puede ayudar-Dijo Twilight asustada

*1 horas después*

-Bien, fue un largo viaje, y aburrido-Dijo Fire viendo a la pantalla (:/) -Pero como dije la escena anterior a la anterior, voy ha llegar cueste lo que cueste-Dijo Fire de forma sinceramente seria- ¡TAXI! -Grito Fire y un carro amarillo se detuvo, con un pony terrestre tirando de él, que no importa, y un unicornio anaranjado claro con melena y cola negro, delgado y algo joven pero no tanto, sentado al frente llevando un mapa

-Súbase -Dijo el unicornio, el pegaso entro al carro para sentarse en los asientos- ¿A donde lo llevamos? -Pregunto el unicornio por una dirección

-Al centro de todo la mierda de la invasión-Dijo Fire con una sonrisa y ninguna seriedad o enojo mostrado antes

-Eso es cerca del puente, por el océano-Dijo el unicornio y emprendieron el viaje, Fire miraba como varios ponys corrían por sus vidas asustados, algunos incluso lastimados, pero aburrido de tanto silencio y espera, sale del carro para sentarse junto al unicornio- Me siento sólito ahí atrás-Dijo Fire acomodándose

-Ah, Cabbie -Dijo el unicornio presentándose y extendiéndole un casco al protagonista ( **Les sugiero buscar la traducción de su nombre ;)** )

-Fire Blue -Dijo Fire estrechando el casco de Cabbie con el suyo- ¿Que cuentas? -Pregunto Fire de forma casual

-Nada importante, además de la invasión a media ciudad-Dijo Cabbie con una sonrisa- ... Excepto por mi esposa, Wife-Dijo el taxista, Fire lo mira atento

-¿Problemas con la familia? -Pregunto Fire arqueando una ceja

-No, Wife es una encantadora madre-Dijo Cabbie con una sonrisa -Era una excelente esposa. Pero... el corazón de Wife fue robado por mi amigo Thief-Dijo Cabbie con su sonrisa siendo borrada de su rostro- Todo lo que tiene de atractivo, lo tiene de inmoral-Dijo Cabbie un poco irritado, Fire abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido, como si se diera cuenta de algo

-Cabbie, empiezo a pensar que estoy en este taxi por alguna razón-Dijo Fire mirando a Cabbie, quien le devolvió la mirada

-Si señor, se acuerda que usted me llamo-Dijo Cabbie confundido

-No, mi delgado y moreno amigo. La familia-Dijo Fire y Cabbie asintió en comprensión-Es algo muy hermoso. Cuando lo consigues, el mundo entero sabe a flores aromatizadas. Así que debes aferrarte a la familia... -Dijo Fire extendiéndole su casco transformado, Cabbie acerco con cautela su casco, el pegaso tomo el casco del unicornio y lo apretó, fuerte, causando una pequeña mueca de dolor de parte del taxista- Muy fuerte-

-Ay -Se quejo el unicornio con un poco de dolor

-Y jamás soltarlo. No cometas los mismos errores que hicieron la mía ¿Entiendes? -Pregunto Fire serio

\- S-sí -Dijo Cabbie un poco nervioso, entonces Fire soltó el casco de Cabbie

-Si no el mundo entero sabe a... La tía Yolanda saliendo del yoga-Dijo Fire viendo los alrededores

-Y ¿La tía Yolanda a que sabe? -Pregunto Cabbie por curiosidad

-Como... Dos vagabundos cogiendo en un zapato orinado-Dijo Fire haciendo señas con sus cascos

-Ok ya-Dijo Cabbie asqueado

-Podría seguir todo el día, peor si estas frente a ellos viéndolos de cerca, el punto es, que es malo-Dijo Fire también un poco asqueado

-Es muy malo-Dijo Cabbie apoyando a Fire- ¿Por que quiere ir hacía ese lugar? -Pregunto recuperando su sonrisa

-Oh, es que estoy en una historia de aventura, y para salvar a mi amigo, enfrentarme al malo y entretener a los lectores, debo llegar ahí-Dijo Fire como si nada

-Entiendo -Dijo Cabbie, entonces se detuvieron frente al gigante campo de energía roja-Llegamos, serían... 27,50 -Dijo Cabbie sonriendo

-Ah, cuando trabajo no traigo dinero... -Dijo Fire con sonrisa apenada, Cabbie se decepciono-Pero, te doy uno -Dijo Fire levantando su casco

-Okay -Dijo Cabbie chocando cascos con Fire

-Feliz nacimiento de Santa-Dijo Fire saliendo del carro

-Y... ¡Feliz día del nacimiento de... Todos los ponys! -Grito Cabbie al ver como se alejaba Fire

Una vez al estar a solo centímetros del campo de energía se detuvo

-Muy bien, Ahora... ¿Como diablos se supone que entre? -Pregunto Fire viendo a la pantalla

-Dudo que los lectores puedan responderte ahora-Se escucho una voz desde un punto alto, Fire levanto su vista, solo para encontrarse con el enmascarado sentado en un balcón tranquilo como si nada

-Ah, eres tu... Como te llames, déjame entrar-Dijo Fire pidiéndole la entrada a la masacre de adentro

-Sabes podrías decirme algo más que "Como te llames" -Dijo el enmascarado algo insultado

-Bien, te llamare "White Mask" todo resuelto-Dijo Fire levantando los hombros indiferente

-No me digas que de verdad me dirás así-Dijo Mask irritado con ese apodo

-Solo déjame entrar-Dijo Fire serio, Mask salto del balcón para quedar cara a cara con Fire

-¿Por que debería? ¿Quieres volverte un héroe, salvar a la ciudad? ¿Vencer al idiota que esta adentro?... ¿No pagar impuestos por tener una tarjeta que dice "salve al mundo"? -Pregunto Mask con burla y algo de intriga

-No, solo quiero entrar ahí, ayudar a mi amigo, y tal vez me encargue de tu chico malo... Pero la tarjeta no suena mal-Dijo Fire con seriedad en su voz pero con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro

-... Ok, me convenciste-Dijo Mask entonces ambos fueron rodeados de llamas y aparecieron del otro lado del campo de energía

-Bien, me voy-dijo Fire abriendo las alas y largándose

-Yo hice mi trabajo-Dijo Mask viendo a la pantalla y encogiéndose de hombros

Fire Blue volaba sobre los edificios mirando entretenido pero alerta, solo había ponys en peligro y pidiendo ayuda, edificios destruidos o en llamas

-Cuanto quisiera saltear esa parte de la narración-Dijo Fire molesto, entonces algo lo llamo la atención, bajo hasta el suelo en uno de vatios escombros- Red, ya sal, se que estas aquí-Dijo Fire

-¡Por aquí! -Grito alguien, Fire fue por donde escucho el grito, al seguir adelante encontró a Red tratando de levantar una pared

-Déjame ver -Dijo Fire transformándose y levantando el muro como si nada, Red saco el arco negro que tenia en el muro (Cap 1), una vez asegurado que no estaba roto suspiro calmado y vio a Fire

-Wow, así que tu-Dijo Red viendo su "estado"

-Seep -Dijo Fire como si nada, dejando caer la pared y volviendo a ser normal

-Genial -Dijo Red honesto- ¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunto Red confundido debido a la situación

-Vengo a buscarte para irnos de aquí y esas cosas del cap, así que vamos-Dijo Fire tratando de irse pero Red no se movía- ¿Que sucede? -Pregunto Fire sin querer saber la respuesta

-Hay que ayudar a todos-Dijo Red serio

-No hay que ayudar, hay que escapar, nadie salvo a nadie con los zombies, un ataque de esto menos-Dijo Fire agitando sus cascos, Red solo le lanzo una mirada acusadora, al final Fire soltó un suspiro de derrota- ¿Sabes? Me agradabas más con la parodia de los "Walkers", apenas apareces, hablamos una vez, peleamos del mismo lado, tu mueres, luego yo y todos fuimos felices-Dijo Fire Blue, Red solo negó con la cabeza y y se golpeo la frente

-Solo vamos -Dijo Red volteándose y comenzando a caminar, no duro tres pasos para cuando Fire lo golpeo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, Fire miro a la pantalla

-No me juzguen, ustedes harían lo mismo-Dijo Fire con mirada molesta- Ahora a sacarnos de aquí-Dijo Fire tomándolo para cargarlo como un costal de papas

-Yo no iría tan rápido-Dijo Mask apareciendo, Fire casi dejo caer a Red aunque lo atrapa a tiempo

-¿Por que? -Pregunto Fire Blue confundido

-Digamos que este fue un viaje de ida, no de vuelta-Dijo Mask en tono misterioso, aunque Fire solo parpadeaba confundido- Que tu vuelo a sido cancelado-Dijo Mask de forma menos sutil, Fire se rascaba la cabeza aun confundido- **¡QUE NO PODRÁS SALIR MALDITA SEA!** -Grito Mask furioso

-Haberlo dicho antes -Dijo Fire con cara de (¬_¬) -¿Y como salgo? -Pregunto Fire molesto

-Mira a tu derecha-Dijo Mask, Fire dejo a Red en el suelo para luego ver algo que lo dejo sorprendido

-¡¿Un descuento en la barra de comida?! -Grito Fire feliz

-Más a la derecha-Murmuro Mask enojado aunque lo suficiente para que lo escuchara, Fire vio una estructura arquitecta (Wikipedia :V) de cristal, un especie de rayo rojo salía de una gran gema desde lo alto de la "torre" hasta el cielo, descifrando que seguramente era lo que formaba ese campo, aunque lo que sorprendía realmente era la enorme cantidad de unas especies de cristales vivientes, como unos soldados hechos de cristales oscuros y partes de rocas, se encontraban atrapando a ponys para llevárselos a algún lugar o si era necesario, matarlos, y su líder era el Rey Sombra, sorpresa sorpresa

-Y si, esta clase de ideas son muy clichés, sin duda el escritor esta bajo de material-Dijo Fire Blue bajando las orejas cansado, al dejar de mirar la escena, Mask se fue y solo quedaban Red, Fire y una rata que pasaba por ahí- Odio mi trabajo-Dijo Fire tomando a Red otra vez como un costal, luego vio el arco en el suelo, lo agarro y voló a la casa de al lado, de dos pisos y apenas un poco destruido pero resistiría- Ok pero para asegurarme -Dijo Fire tomando una soga que estaba en el techo- Ni me pregunten de donde salio, yo solo hago lo que el fic dice-Dijo Fire atando a Red en la chimenea y dejando el arco a su lado, abre las alas y empieza a volar al centro del problema

 ** _"¿Por que no ayudas?"_** Pregunto Wolfling más para perder el tiempo que otra cosa

-Nadie peleo por mi, no se porque pelear por otro-Dijo Fire deteniéndose para hablar mejor, para los demás él estaría hablando solo pero a nadie le importaba eso ahora, un ruido le llamo la atención, era un edificio completo en llamas, muchos salían tosiendo o cubiertos de cenizas y algunas quemaduras, pero nada grave, decidido a irse, se detuvo a último momento por un grito, apenas se escuchaba, no pudo entenderlo bien hasta que alguien lo confirmo

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Mi hijo esta adentro! ¡Por favor! -Gritaba un pegaso negro, con cola y melena azules, Fire miro al pegaso con cierta melancolía, vio como del edificio salió el último justo a tiempo, parte del techo y la entrada bloqueo el camino, las ventanas no eran una opción, la equivocada y seguramente no lograría encontrar otra, sin otra forma de entrar, Fire cambio de vuelta a lobo-pegaso, tomando aire abrió sus alas y salió directo contra un muro débil por el incendio, al apenas entrar Fire se volteo a ver como su entrada también quedaba bloqueada, gruñendo de frustración inspecciono el lugar, las escaleras destruidas y sin espacio para poder volar debido a las llamas, del otro lado el ascensor (O elevador)

-¡PAPAAAAA! -El grito de un niño logro escucharse, sin tiempo para pensar, abrió a la fuerza el elevador, tomando vuelo subió por el pequeño túnel hacía arriba, parando en cada piso para escuchar algo, llevando ya unos 7 pisos se detuvo en el 8, sin tener señales de alguien, dispuesto a seguir subiendo aunque algo se interpuso

-Oh mierda -Dijo Fire al ver la situación, sin nada más para poder hacer, descendió cuidadosamente

-¡PAAAPAAAAAAA! -el grito de miedo se encontraba justo en el último piso que fue, el 8

Sin perder ni un segundo volvió a la puerta, con las garras trato de abrir las puertas aunque fue inútil, alejando su pata derecha, respirando hondo comenzó a golpear en medio de ambas, su pata comenzaba a doler debido a los continuos golpes al metal caliente, dejando hundido la marca del golpe logro hacer un pequeño espació lo suficiente para abrir las puertas, forzándolas logro entrar, lo que vio no le gusto, cuerpos quemados y algunos aplastados por la estructura cayéndose

-Oh hubo una masacre aquí, o una parrillada-Dijo Fire con cierto asco, el edificio entero tembló, teniendo que apoyarse en una pared para no caer vio la salida a la escalera, fijándose logro ver a un pegaso, marrón con melena y cola roja oscura, se encontraba con un ala lastimada y gritando por su padre, la escalera estaba bloqueada por lo que no podría bajar - ¡Oye! ¡Oye niño! -Gritaba Fire llamándole la atención, el niño lo miro desesperado, su mirada cambio a terror al ver el aspecto de nuestro protagonista

-¡AAAH! ¡PAPAAAAAAA! ¡PAPAAAA! -Gritaba el niño aterrorizado

-¡Tranquilo calma! -Fire trataba de calmarlo

-¡DÉJAME! -Grito asustado, Fire decidió a bajar para tomarlo, una parte del techo sobre el cayo, gracias a sus reflejos logro sostenerlo, pero el peso del techo era más de lo que podía soportar, el peso no le permitía moverse, si lo dejaba caer no podrían salir, los muros eran demasiado gruesos o ya habrían caído, el niño no iba a acercarse a él por como se veía, decidido a no dejarlo atrás, volvió a la normalidad, el peso del techo pareció aumentar y de esa forma no podrá soportarlo, no mucho

-Oye mira-Dijo Fire, volviendo a verlo el pequeño se calmo- Soy normal ¿Lo vez? -Fire hablaba lo más calmado que podía, los pulmones le ardían- ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó, asintiendo con un poco de confianza dejo en claro que su ala era lo único grave- ¿Como te llamas?-

-Sand -Dijo el niño con cuidado

-Te voy a sacar de aquí, tu padre te espera-Dijo Fire con una sonrisa, Sand comenzó a subir la escalera de forma un poco lenta-Eso es, lo estas haciendo muy bien-Dijo Fire dándole ánimos, el momento fue interrumpido debido a otro temblor aun más fuerte, Sand retrocedió por el miedo, Fire tuvo que volver a cambiar para sostener el techo, atrás de Sand se veía como el fuego emergía- ¡Sand, sube! -Grito Fire al ver como el niño se quedo congelado, solo le veía la cara

-No puedo -Dijo Sand muy asustado

-¡Claro que si! -el suelo que Fire pisaba comenzaba a hundirse- ¡Escúchame, no tengas miedo, solo comienza a subir! ¡No dejare que nada malo te pase! -Gritaba Fire desesperado, Sand volvió a subir lentamente- ¡Por favor que sea rápido! ¡Vas muy bien! -Sand estaba por llegar, sin previo aviso la escalera se derrumbo y el niño cayo- ¡NO! -De un movimiento rápido, Fire atrapo el casco de Sand y lo jalo, dejando caer el techo, Fire se encontraba tirado de espalda en el suelo abrazando a Sand, quien no despegaba la cara de su pecho, levantándose vio como el fuego rodeaba por donde entro, desesperado vio en ambas direcciones logro alcanzar a ver una ventana del lado izquierdo, al final del corredor, comenzando a correr hacía ella esperando lo mejor

Por fuera veíamos al padre preocupado, no sabía que pasaba adentro, de pronto una explosión proveniente de todos los pisos hicieron que las ventanas se rompieran mientras que una nube de fuego se habría paso

-¡No! -Grito el padre, miraba con horror como había perdido a su hijo, pero saliendo de un callejón al lado del edificio se encontraban Fire y con el esta Sand siendo cargado, el hombre solo veía con felicidad y gratitud a Fire, corriendo directo a él Sand abrió los casco y salto directo a los de su padre en un emotivo abrazo

-Sand, Sand. Gracias, Sand-Decía el hombre abrazando y acariciando a su hijo, quien lloraba de felicidad en el hombro de su padre, Fire solo se sentó en el suelo derrotado, con dolor agarro un pedazo de vidrió clavado profundamente en su hombro y lo saco, sin importarle eso solo miro a padre e hijo como se abrazaban- Mi hijo, mi hijo-Ambos se veían a los ojos felices y Sand sonreía mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, Fire solo bajaba la cabeza feliz pero en el fondo muy triste, el podre se giro a verlo con gratitud, Fire le devolvía la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa- Muchas gracias. ¿Quien eres? -Pregunto sin saber que decirle

-... Fire Blue-Dijo Fire de forma cansada, abriendo sus alas se fue sin decir nada, el hombre solo veía como se iba, estaba bastante agotado así que aterrizo en un techo, aun estaba lejos del lugar- Esto apesta -Dijo Fire, una especie de nube oscura apareció delante de el formando una figura, la de un unicornio con armadura. Se trataba de el Rey Sombra- ¿Nadie puede dejarme en paz? -Pregunto Fire realmente fastidiado

-Con que tu eres ese tal Fire Blue-Dijo Sombra sin rodeos

-Ah escuchaste de mi, espera ¿No fue por Paciente cero o si? -Pregunto Fire Blue un poco preocupado

-¿Que? -Pregunto Sombra sin entender

-Bendito seas, porque me morí ahí, curiosamente ha ambos nos mato Spike... Solo que tu no moriste, lo cual debiste hacer, ya que así hubieras sido recordado... Máximo 10 minutos jajaja, ya que ni siquiera duraste eso en la serie jajajajajaja -Dijo Fire sin poder evitar burlarse del "Rey" Sombra

- **No te burle_** -Dijo Sombra furioso pero Fire lo interrumpió

-Y tu no vales llamarte "Sombra", el otro Sombra que conocí era más hombre y valiente que tú... Irónicamente esta en el cuerpo de Fluttershy, quien es mujer y cobarde, lo cual hace que casi tenga pena por ti, y dije casi porque seguramente nunca volverás a aparecer en otro cap-Dijo Fire encogiéndose de hombros como que no quiere la cosa, lanzándose a un lado para esquivar un ataque de parte de Sombra, Fire solo miro como el suelo en donde estaba hace un momento, parecía como si el suelo se pudría, algo no andaba bien con esa magia

 _ **"¡Esquiva y salta atrás ahora!"**_ Grito Wolfling, Fire volvió a ver a Sombra, esquivando otro ataque aunque no salto, el suelo debajo de él también comenzó a caerse al igual que Fire, aunque luego reacciono abriendo sus alas y frenando un poco su caída aterrizando sobre madera y otros materiales de construcción

-Uugh -Se quejo Fire levantándose con dolor, miro de donde cayo, decidido a volver a darle unos golpes, no logro elevarse ni un centímetro, bajo su mirada a su pata izquierda delantera, unos cristales lo atraparon, al ver como una de sus extremidades dentro de un cristal reacciono como cualquiera, buscando una forma de sacarlo, su idea se vio interrumpida al ver como todo a su al rededor, incluido el edificio, era atravesado por columnas de cristal, sin saber que hacer comenzó a golpear el cristal, quedando su pata atrapado en un cristal que podía cargar, como un guante de boxeo, saliendo por la ventana vio con asombro como toda el área estaba siendo aplastada y reemplazada por cristales acercándose peligrosamente a Fire

-Carajo -Dijo Fire molesto, Sombra se acerco sigilosamente como nube detrás de Fire, volviendo como unicornio intento agarrar cuello a Fire, y digo intento porque Fire lanzo una "patada doble" al estilo de los Apple, justo en la cara- Por si preguntan lo vi en un cómic-Dijo Fire sonriendo y viendo a la pantalla, Sombra retrocedió tomándose la cara con dolor, al bajar los cascos podía verse en su mirada como salían llamas de furia- Wow, creo que serías fantástico cocinando malvaviscos con la mirada-Dijo Fire burlón, un ruido le llamo la atención, mirando para atrás logro darse cuenta como los edificios detrás de el comenzaban a caerse, debido a que Sombra destruyo el suelo y parte de las paredes, justo sobre Fire y el mismo- Patitas para que las quiero-Dijo Fire comenzando a correr, Sombra se volvió nube y lo siguió desde arriba, Fire corría y esquivaba obstáculos en su camino por otro lado Sombra hacía lo mismo con los edificios delante de Fire, dejándolo en un callejón sin salida, frenando a penas de que un edificio lo aplaste delante de él, mirando atrás solo pudo ver como un edificio colapsaba sobre el

-Jajaja... ¡¿Que?! -Grito Sombra al ver como Fire se encontraba sano y salvo en un espacio donde ni uno de los edificios logro llegar, solo algunos pedazos

-Ok ya me he salvado de varias cosas, una espada, una bala, pero un edificio ya es ridículo-Admitió Fire entonces vio a Sombra- ¡OYE SI TE VAS A QUEDAR AHÍ SIN HACER NADA, ENTONCES PON MÚSICA, QUE ESTA ABURRIDO EL AMBIENTE! -Grito Fire de lo más casual a Sombra, el cual miraba enojado y confundido- ¡SI PONES MÚSICA QUE NO SEA "See You Again" PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE LOS LECTORES Y YO, SOBRE TODO YO, LLOREMOS! -Grito Fire con los ojos un poco cristalinos, frotándose los ojos para alejar esos sentimientos, Sombra vio una oportunidad para atacar, estando cerca un pequeño comercio donde vendían hornos y ese tipo de cosas, que estaba cerca de Fire pero no de los edificios, con su magia activo las maquinas y los aumento al máximo, creado una reacción en cadena que desencadeno una enorme explosión, Fire no reacciono a tiempo y el fuego lo atrapo, de la nube de fuego y humo salio disparado Fire hacia una ubicación lejana a la explosión, aterrizando sobre medio departamento, y digo medio porque solo la mitad estaba algo intacto y la otra mitad en ruinas

-Uuugh, esto va a doler mañana, y pasado mañana, y otros... 5 días-Dijo Fire con una pata en la cabeza y otra apoyándose en una mesa para levantarse, por suerte había buenas y malas noticias, una que estaba a dos calles de llegar a su destino, la otra es que un cristal largo y fino, como una flecha, lo hirió debajo de las costillas izquierda, tomando de un extremo con sus patas comenzó a sacarlo, se detuvo apenas sintió el dolor, apretando los dientes volvió a tomar el cristal y jalando con fuerza lo saco lentamente, tirando a un lado se tomo la herida y camino hacia la puerta de salida

 ** _"Detente, no puedes lograr nada en ese estado"_** Dijo Wolfling

-No me importa-Dijo Fire Blue con falta de aliento, el dolor y las heridas ya pasaron su limite- No es como que alguien más vaya a terminar lo que sucede, y si lo hiciera que mejor lo haga-Dijo Fire

 ** _"Estas por acabar muerto, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, solo vas a matarte"_** Dijo Wolfling molesto

-Y tu también, no tenias que hacer nada, solo quedarte fuera de todo y que nada de esto pase, después de todo, tu mataste muchas vidas, que importa una vida más-Dijo Fire sin emociones, sin embargo esas palabras dejo a Wolfling en un profundo pensamiento, un sonido le llamo la atención a Fire, saltando a un lado un gran cristal aterrizo justo donde estaba hace un segundo- Hay canijo, eso estuvo cerca-Dijo Fire cansado, un temblor junto a un extraño sonido de ondas hizo al pegaso buscar con la mirada de donde venía, una luz casi cegadora le dio a su cara, para cuando se adapto a la luz vio a Sombra justo en la torre (Osea la estructura :v) y su cuerno se ilumino de un rojo profundo mientras que la energía se acumulaba

 ** _"¡CÚBRETE AHORA!"_** Grito Wolfling y todo corrió en cámara lenta, Sombra lanzo su magia en un gran disparo, tanto que no solo destruiría a Fire o al departamento, si no todo el edificio, Fire corría con tal de protegerse con algo, pero lo único más cercano a Fire era el rayo de Sombra

*En cierto punto de la ciudad*

Veíamos a Red recobrando la consciencia, trato de moverse pero vio que estaba atado, moviendo con fuerza logro aflojar la soga

 _"Fire nunca sabe atar cuerdas"_ Pensó Red parándose y tomando su arco, una explosión le llamo la atención, era justo en ese mismo lugar de donde salia es luz extraña al cielo, Red se froto los ojos un poco con tal de adaptarse mejor a la iluminación, vio con asombro como toda una sección de cuadras había simplemente desaparecido, lo único que quedaba era nada más que el suelo y los cristales que apenas se habían dañado _"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto"_ Pensó Red bajando a los restos de su casa para buscar algo

*Afuera del campo*

Todas y todos escucharon y vieron el rayo como desaparecía todo lo que tenía enfrente había simplemente desaparecido, borrado

-No puede ser-Exclamo Twilight con horror, si les costaba a las cuatro juntas más Shining en solo contener un campo así, no hay nada que se pueda con lo que hay dentro

-Esto es terrible-Dijo Luna preocupada

*Con Sombra*

-Je... Jajaja, Hajajajaja -Se reía Sombra con una mirada desquiciada, se calló cuando un pedazo de metal afilado fue levitado frente a él

- **Te dije, que quería su cuerpo** -Dijo Mask apareciendo atrás de Sombra, tal vez no se veía su cara pero sin duda se notaba el enojo emanando de su alrededor- Más vale que quede su cuerpo, o la siguiente victima en la lista seras tu-Dijo Mask, Sombra no sabia_ No, no podía decir nada, el miedo lo tenía contra las cuerdas, Mask dejo caer el metal para enfocar su atención a un lado, Sombra se volteo a verlo y lo encontró en silencio, no se movía, ni siquiera se le veía respirar o algo, vio a Sombra- Crea a un ejercito, los voy a necesitar para que busquen al niño-Dijo Mask desapareciendo, sin tiempo que perder Sombra comenzó a trabajar

* * *

Casi al borde del campo rojo, estaba en un pequeño edificio el mismo cristal que estaba junto a Fire en el edificio, tambaleándose giro a un lado, había un hoyo oscuro, de él salio una pata ensangrentada, haciendo presión en el suelo, salio Fire, si antes no se veía mal, ahora si lo estaba, sus alas estaban completamente rotas, no podía ni mover las, su cuerpo tampoco se salvo, la sangre que tenía cubría casi todo el azul de su cuerpo, las heridas eran graves, si no se atendían pronto se infectarían, o peor

Fire vio como todo el camino recorrido se fue a la basura, se encontraba más lejos que antes, aun con todo Fire solo camino a la salida y bajaba las escaleras, resbalándose y cayendo de caras o reaccionando a tiempo y agarrando la baranda, con solo un piso más Fire se tropieza, todo su cuerpo lo traiciono y simplemente se quedo en el suelo, su visión se encontraba borrosa, se giro y quedo viendo al cielo, segundos después perdió la consciencia

- ** _Oye despierta_** -Dijo Wolfling, Fire abrió los ojos, otra vez en su mente, pero curiosamente se encontraba igual de herido aunque no le dolía moverse, se sentó frente al lobo derrotado, no podía dejar de ver el suelo decepcionado o simplemente confundido- _**No te pongas así-**_ Dijo, más como un reproche que ayuda, sin embargo solo estaba un silencio incomodo- _**¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste? Solo levántate y continua ¿O es que ya te cansaste?**_ -Decía Wolfling, Fire solo dio una mirada molesta

-Solo cállate-Dijo Fire despertando, aun se encontraba tirado y convertido en lobo, se levanto, esta vez sin importarle el dolor, algo toco su hombro, mirando atrás se encontró a un especie de cristal y roca en forma de pony, como primera reacción le da un codazo en la cara, le dolió y mucho, pero logro soltarse, el pony de cristal y roca le dio un golpe en la cara, retrocediendo con dolor, tropezó, al ver como se acercaba la cosa, Fire se levanto y le dio un golpe, mala idea, la cosa no se inmuto, Fire retiro lentamente su pata con dolor, recibiendo un golpe de parte del cristal, Fire cayo al suelo, tomándose la cabeza con dolor volvió a levantarse y en ponerse en posición de boxeo- Ok ya me canse de todos los malos-Dijo Fire tomando de los hombros y tirándolo contra la pared, tomando una lampara comenzó a darle un par de golpes, a los 5 golpes ya solo quedaba pedazos de lo que antes era una lampara en el suelo

-¿Comes esteroides o desayunas a la Mole? -Pregunto Fire confundido, el pony de cristal lo golpeo con un derechazo ganador de un ring de boxeo- See, es lo segundo-Dijo Fire, de pronto entro tres más de ellos y lo rodearon, estando en un callejón sin salida salto por la ventana y cayo de cara contra el suelo, el cansancio lo hizo volver a la normalidad, pero eso hizo que todo su cuerpo quedara paralizado mientras todo el dolor se triplico, gritando en agonía se arrastro hasta una una pared, recostándose trata de aguantar el dolor, viendo hacía atrás encontró a miles de los mismos que peleo antes, todo un ejercito- Me rindo-Dijo Fire cansado

 ** _"¿Que dijiste?"_** Pregunto Wolfling molesto

-No puedo hacer esto, no lo lograre-Dijo Fire viendo a la distancia como es que el cristal lanzaba más poder, el ejercito de cristal seguía su busqueda, un grupo de ellos se acercaba a Fire

 _ **"Puedes hacerlo Fire"**_ Se escucho la voz del Wolfling _**"Tienes razón, todo esto empezó por culpa mía"**_ Fire escuchaba las palabras del Lobo impactado **_"Muchos ponys fueron heridos, muertos, por mi culpa, y cuando te veía a ti usando mi poder sentía que eras otra victima potencial de mi error, y si, yo fui la causa de toda esta locura, pero tu Fire, tu puedes pararla, puedes hacer esto y más, tal vez no puedas volar pero aun puedes correr, así que hazlo ahora, corre Fire ¡Corre!"_** Con esas ultimas palabras, Fire logro levantarse y a pesar del estado de su cuerpo se transformo una vez más y corrió directo contra el ejercito de cristal frente a el, los soldados de cristal se lanzaron contra el pegaso, pero eso no lo detuvo, con el primer soldado que tuvo enfrente dio un golpe, sin contenerse, logrando hacerlo retroceder y chocar contra otros, viendo el pequeño espacio libre que logro siguió adelante golpeando, empujando, todo lo que le deje continuar hacía adelante, un soldado le trato de lanzar un golpe, Fire logra esquivarlo y toma la cabeza del cristal en forma de pony para golpearlo contra el suelo, el pegaso salta sobre el soldado y empieza a saltar sobre cada soldado, facilitándole el camino

*Por el lado de las princesas*

Las princesas se encontraban aun tratando de abrir el campo de energía, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y terminaron cayendo rendidas, pero en eso Luna logro visualizar a cierto pegaso corriendo hacía el centro del problema

-No, no, no ¡¿Pero que rayos cree que hace?! -grito Luna y todos voltearon a ver donde estaba viendo, y no hace falta decir cual es su reacción

-¡Le dije que no venga aquí! -Grito Shining furioso y preocupado

-¿Como es que él logro entrar ahí y nosotros no? -Se pregunto Twilight confundida, por otro lado Celestia miraba asustada lo que sucedía

*Devuelta en la ciudad*

Fire seguía avanzando directo al Rey Sombra, quien volteo en su dirección al escuchar el escándalo cada vez más cerca

-¡No! ¡NO ME DEJARE PISOTEAR POR UN MOCOSO! -Grito Sombra con furia, dejando dar poder al cristal y lanzado un enorme rayo de energía morada contra Fire, quien logro esquivarlo apenas saltando al suelo, estando otra vez rodeado por soldados de cristales, Fire con sus patas delanteras tomo a dos soldados y usándolos como escudos siguió adelante, amontonando a más soldados, Sombra soltó un grito de frustración y siguió lanzando rayos contra Fire, pero los soldados que se iban amontonando no solo lo protegían si no que aun destruyendo a docenas de soldados, otra docena lo reemplazaba, Sombra vio lo del escudo, por lo que en vez de lanzar un rayo levito una gran roca y la lanzo, Fire lo esquivo saltando ha un lado, Sombra perdió de vista al pegaso, viendo a todos lados sin encontrar a Fire, la desesperación comenzaba a afectarlo, algo le toco el hombro izquierdo, volteándose a ver no encontró nada, al mirar al otro lado vio como una pata azul se acercaba rápidamente a golpearlo, el golpe lo desequilibro- ¿Que? -Dijo Sombra viendo a Fire apoyado sobre el cristal de energía

-Te digo algo curioso, todos los que leen esta parte están pensando en todo tipo de cosas que sucederán ahora-Dijo Fire con una sonrisa, Sombra se lanzo contra el y ambos cayeron a un edificio, con Fire usando a Sombra para amortiguar su caída, Sombra empujo a Fire lejos de él y creo una lanza con su magia- Deja de usar trucos baratos-Dijo Fire esquivando la lanza con diversión, claro, hasta que llego al borde del edificio, viendo el suelo un poco sorprendido vio a Sombra y luego el suelo, otra vez a Sombra pero esta vez con una sonrisa, dio un saludo militar y salto, Sombra se acerco a ver sorprendido y algo feliz, aunque su felicidad se arruino al ver a Fire ¿Columbiarse? -Mírame ¡Soy Spider-Man! -Grito Fire alejándose mientras imitaba al héroe mencionado con unos cables que había- _Puerco araña, puerco araña, al mal ataca con su telaraña, su colita, retorcida, da besitos con su trompitaaa, es el puerco araña~_ _-_ Cantaba Fire un rayo casi le da, deteniéndose en una escalera de incendio vio como Sombra lo seguía de cerca con sus ojos en llamas- Vamos ya con la pelea-Dijo Fire haciendo la seña de "Ven aquí", Sombra ataco al edificio, haciéndolo explotar, Fire salto al edificio de al lado y Sombra lo siguió por dentro, volviendo a ser pony y no nube, Fire tomo del cuello al ex Rey, el canalizo magia para expandirlo, lanzando a Fire contra una columna de madera

-¡¿Como diablos es que no has muerto?! -Pregunto Sombra furioso, Fire se levanto con mirada seria

-Por una cosa, soy mejor que tu-Dijo Fire en forma presumida, desatando la furia de Sombra todo su cuerpo fue rodeado por llamas- Hay, alguien se convirtió en Super Saiyajin-Dijo Fire con una sonrisa nerviosa

Por fuera se encontraban los soldados de cristal marchaban, de una pared salieron Sombra y Fire dándose golpes sin compasión, cayendo en seco al suelo los dos, Sombra estaba respirando de forma agitada, Fire se le acerco corriendo, tomo su casco izquierdo, lo enderezo y con una patada le rompió el hueso, Sombra grito con furia, su cuerno brillo y todos los soldados de cristal fijaron su vista en Fire

-Eh... -Dijo Fire viendo a todos- Se que no tienen nada de cara o siquiera comen pero... ¿Y si lo arreglamos con te y galletas? -Pregunto Fire con una sonrisa incomoda _"Wolfling ¿Que debo hacer ahora?_ " Pregunto Fire sin mover ni un musculo

 ** _"Como en todas las películas, apaga sus luces"_** Dijo Wolfling, Fire vio la enorme roca que formaba el campo, una sonrisa segura se formo en su cara, Sombra adivino sus intenciones

-¡MATEN A ESE HIJO DE PUTA! -Grito Sombra, todos los soldados se lanzaron sobre Fire, su agilidad le salvo apenas, girando su cuerpo a la derecha agarro a uno en pleno vuelo y con fuerza lo golpeo contra otro como si jugara a tenis, luego esquivo a otro saltando alto, comenzó a saltar sobre todos los soldados con prisa, llegando a tropezar algunas veces, al llegar a una ventana de un edificio se aferro a ella y, con sus garras, comenzó a trepar por las paredes- No me critiquen por los copyright-Dijo Fire concentrado en esto, los soldados se subían uno sobre el otro o cualquier cosa con tal de alcanzarlo, Fire subió hasta la azotea y como un doble de riesgo salto de edificio a edificio, al estar a unos cuantos edificios más cerca de terminar todo los soldados lograron subir a los edificios delante de él, deteniéndose para encontrar otro camino rápidamente fue rodeado por detrás, por un momento pensó en ir de lado pero a la derecha otro grupo de soldados y de la izquierda también, pero Sombra estaba en ese lado, en forma de nube excepto su cabeza, Fire corrió directo a él y salto, Sombra trato de esquivarlo pero Fire lo agarra de su cabeza

-¡Suéltame! -Grito Sombra comenzando a moverse como un toro en un rodeo, Fire sonrió y solo hizo como el vaquero

\- ¡YE-HAAAA ASÍ SE MONTA EN EL VIEJO OESTE! -Grito Fire alegre, sin quererlo Sombra acerco los suficiente para que Fire salte, sin embargo, la falta de sus alas hace que falle su calculo y cae al vació, solo se salvo gracias que choco contra la pared y freno su caída con sus garras- Uff, ahora entiendo porque los gatos tienen rascadores altos-Dijo Fire, subiendo hasta la sima, con una pata ya en la punta alta, subió la cabeza para encontrar a Sombra esperándolo con mirada seria -... Eso no es justicia viejo, uno de los dos no puede volar, y ese uno no puede por volar por el otro uno-Dijo Fire molesto, Sombra uso su magia y la estructura comenzó a cambiar, picos afilados comenzaron a aparece en todos, la estructura se inclina hasta dejar a Fire de pie y la gema en la "pared", Fire miro molesto -Esto se vuelve relleno malo, peor que el malo, es casi como de Naruto-Dijo Fire molesto, Sombra se paro detrás del pegaso con una mirada asesina, Fire vio por un segundo a Sombra y de la nada un pico afilado salio y casi empalo a Fire en la cabeza, casi de no ser porque atrapo a tiempo con ambas patas, sangre se escurre por el cristal, sin embargo la fuerza que usaba no era suficiente y poco a poco iba acercándose Sombra por otra parte arranco un cristal con su magia y se acerco a Fire, cansándose y con alguien apunto de matarlo por detrás no ayudaba, el cristal se resbalo de sus patas y siguió adelante, por suerte sus reflejos reaccionaron y se movió antes de que le diera, solo un corte en la mejilla, Fire se toco la herida con un poco de dolor, al voltear se encontró con una escena que no esperaba, Sombra fue el que termino empalado, aunque en ves de ser mortal le dio en el hombro, del mismo casco que Fire le rompió, aunque fue tal que su extremidad (Wikipedia :v) casi se desprende de su cuerpo, solo se mantenía gracias a que un poco de su carne seguía junta

-... No se ustedes pero eso me dio asco-Dijo Fire viendo a la pantalla, se levanta y golpea a Sombra en la cara, el golpe lo hace perder el equilibrio, fácilmente podría subir pero el dolor era tal que no podía concentrarse y cae, Fire lo salva agarrándole el casco roto Sombra mira a Fire furioso, el pegaso solo le dio un vistazo- Hasta la vista, Baby-Dijo Fire y con su pata libre le dio un último golpe y el Rey cayo, Fire se para y limpia la frente del sudor- Uff, es difícil hacer eso sin Arnold-Dijo Fire tranquilizándose, su momento se arruino al darse cuenta que sostenía el casco de Sombra recién arrancado- ¡Aaaah! -Grito sorprendido y asqueado tirando el casco, un temblor lo distrajo y noto que la estructura volvía a ser como antes, esta vez Fire se encontraba frente a frente- Muy bien acabemos con esto y iré por una hamburguesa-Dijo Fire tomando la gema, la cosa no se quedo así nada más, ya que la energía mando un choque a las patas de Fire, las retiro apenas sintió el dolor, gruño de frustración y grito al cielo- ¡QUE NADA ES FÁCIL CONTIGO HIJO DE PERRA! Para colmo ni siquiera me dijeron que seria tres caps-Dijo Fire molesto, tomo la gema y comenzó a tirar de ella, la energía viajaba por todo su cuerpo, los músculos lo mataban, incluso sentía como sus huesos comenzaban ha arder dentro de él _"Un poco más, solo un poco más"_ Pensaba Fire sacando más fuerza de la poca que le quedaba, la gema comenzó a agrietarse, primero una pequeña fisura, luego una más grandes, para el final ya había grietas por donde la energía escapaba, pero eso era todo, Fire ya no podía más, sin nada que fuera como un martillo una palanca no lograría romperla, Fire se soltó debido a que algo se clavo en la gema, al ver bien noto que era una flecha, no importo, eso causo un efecto en cadena donde las grietas se unieron y la gema se rompió, por un momento se apago, quedo gris y fría como una roca-... ¡Oh diablos! -Grito Fire levantándose y saltando lejos, detrás de el una explosión emergió y todos los campos, incluidos los de afuera, se esfumaron

Las princesas y los demás veían sorprendidos como el ejercito de Sombra caía hecho pedazos y toda una explosión cubría el cielo

-... ¿Que paso? -Pregunto Celestia sin saber que sucedió dentro

* * *

-Uuugh, eso si me dolió-Dijo Fire sentado entre escombros, como un pegaso normal, no podía moverse para nada, ni siquiera girar el cuello, por un momento creyó que por fin podría descansar, pero los pasos y el sonido de unas gotas cayendo al suelo invadió el silencio, Sombra emergió de entre la oscuridad -... Uh ¿Tu madre no se llama por casualidad "Martha"? Porque, je, larga historia-Dijo Fire algo burlón

-Di tus ultimas palabras-Dijo Sombra sin rodeos, Fire estaba por decir algo, se detuvo, su oreja se movió a una dirección y luego sonrió

-Sera mejor que salgas de mi vista antes de que algo malo te pase-Dijo Fire, Sombra encendió sus ojos y cuerno en magia listo para matarlo, dos flechas dieron en el pecho de Sombra, quien cayo como animal en cacería- Te lo dije (-_-) -Fire miro a Sombra con pena, si se pudiera mover seguramente negaría con la cabeza

 ** _"¿Termino?"_** Pregunto Wolfling preocupado por Fire

-¡Fire! Amigo ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Red entrando corriendo, se sentó frente a su amigo azul, dejo en el suelo su arco y una flecha

-Se termino, se termino-Dijo Fire feliz a ambos, Red lo toma del hombro y ambos salen-Oye necesito que me dejes en un taxi-

*Varias horas después*

-Te dije taxi-Dijo Fire quejándose, todo su cuerpo cubierto de vendas y sus alas enyesadas

-Si pero estabas hecho mierda-Dijo Red tratando de animar a Fire, ambos se encontraban siendo atendidos por médicos junto a todos los afectado, una voz les llamo la atención, Fire vio a Red por un momento y sonrió

-Vamos, ve con ella, no me obligues a golpearte de nuevo-Dijo Fire con humor, Red sonrió y se dirigió a una pony terrestre, su melena y cola eran negras, su pelaje era café claro y ojos verdes, su cutie mark era un pincel y pintura

La mujer al ver a Red lo abrazo con fuerza, el gesto fue devuelto pero con cuidado

-¡Red Kick no me vuelvas a preocupar así! -Dijo la pony acariciando el rostro de Red

-Perdón mamá, no volverá a suceder-Dijo Red, Fire los vio con una sonrisa, que se encogió poco a poco, hasta dejar una mueca de tristeza

-Bueno, me voy, la morfina se acabara tarde o temprano-Dijo Fire levantándose sin dolor, Celestia se interpuso- ¿Fuiste entrenada por ninjas o eres mi acosadora Celestia? -Pregunto Fire molesto rodeandola

-Fire yo_ -Celestia no pudo hablar

-Escucha, una vez al mes ya es suficiente para verme, así que como nos encontramos por lo menos cuatro este mes, ya es suficiente de vernos las caras-Dijo Fire caminando como si nada, Celestia por otra parte quedo sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras

* * *

Fire abrió la puerta de su casa, entro y la cerro con llave, se detuvo a ver el lugar

 _"Vaya, extrañaba este cuchitril"_ Pensó Fire feliz, subió las escaleras listo para dormir en su cama, frente a su habitación se detuvo y miro a su izquierda para ver una puerta en el pasillo

 _ **"Entra ahí"**_ Dijo Wolfling, Fire dudó por un momento pero se dirigió por el pasillo hasta la puerta, acerco su casco a la manija, noto que estaba temblando, abrió la puerta y vio su antigua habitación, estaba lleno de cajas y algunos juguetes de bebe, unos muebles y en el centro una cuna, se acerco con cuidado, no le gustaba estar aquí _**"Tira eso a un lado"**_ Fire moviendo con cuidado encontró una caja, era pequeña y algo larga, como un rectángulo, Fire lo tomo con cuidado y se fue, entro a su habitación y abrió la caja y solo encontró una chaqueta roja, la agarro y la estudio, era de buena calidad y tenía capucha, le serviría, la dejo en la cama sin cuidado, entonces vio una carta en la caja, la tomo, la abrió y comenzó a leer atentamente

 _"Fire, no se por donde empezar_

 _Se que ya eres mayor y que estarías emocionado por hoy_

 _La vida trata a todos por igual, no importa quien seas o en lo que seas_

 _Tal vez no te guste este lugar y quieras volver a casa_

 _Se que duele, y creo saber como te sientes_

 _Desde que eras un bebe siempre tenias problemas no importa que_

 _Y bueno, te lo dice una experta, eso traza nuestro camino_

 _Eso nos hace quienes somos, y si alguien merece vivir, ese eres tu hijo_

 _Por esa razón es que compramos esta casa, este es nuestro hogar_

 _Les debes tus proezas al mundo_

 _Solo tu puedes decidir como usarlos_

 _Recuerda que no importa a donde sea que te lleven_

 _Siempre estaremos contigo_

 _Vuelve en casa Fire. Eres nuestro héroe, nuestro hijo y te amamos_

 _Con amor: Tus padres_ _"_

Fire bajo la carta, miro la ventana y luego la chaqueta, la tomo y la abrazo con fuerza, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos a la vieja tela, no se contenía, ese sentimiento era algo que creyó nunca sentir

 ** _"Feliz cumpleaños Fire"_** Dijo Wolfling recostándose en el suelo

-... Gracias Wolf, gracias-Dijo Fire con una sonrisa sin parar de llorar, Wolfling cerro los ojos y sonrió

* * *

-No entiendo como termino así el sujeto-Dijo un pegaso azul grisaseo, con melena y cola morada, sus ojos eran verdes y llevaba una armadura de un guardia real, él y otros 3 guardias se encontraban en donde Fire y Red dejaron a Sombra, buscando algo

-Sea como sea, no quisiera enfrentarme al tipo que lo dejo así-Dijo un guardia viendo a Sombra con pena, de la nada se toma del cuello y sangre se derramo en el suelo, otro trato de acercarse al primero, su cabeza fue empalada por un fierro

-Cabo Winged, póngase en pocisi_ -Dijo el que quedaba siendo golpeado en la cara por una figura misteriosa, al ver bien encontró a un unicornio con máscara, su casco se convirtió en una daga, Mask tomo del cuello al guardia y con la daga le apuñalo en el corazón, soltando al cadáver se volteo a Winged

\- P-piedad -Dijo Winged con miedo, Mask se le acerco de forma tranquila, viéndolo a los ojos un rayo pequeño dio directo en la frente del pegaso, que cayo muerto en el suelo

-Lo siento Winged, pero solo eres un cameo-Dijo Mask viendo al pegaso con aire de pena y sarcasmo, se acerco a Sombra, lo miraba con un aura de muerte, de la nada miro a la pantalla y levanto el casco en la misma dirección- Lo siento, pero sin comentarios-Dijo y fuego salio de su casco, dejando todo en oscuridad

* * *

 **HOLA, aquí tienen la segunda parte, díganme que les pareció, si hay errores por favor díganme y quería decirles que a los que quieren reír lean mi otro fic, o si quieren hablar conmigo les dejo la pagina de face en mi perfil**

 **Nos leemos**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

En una lejana ubicación a Equestria, cerca de unos volcanes y un oscuro bosque, se encontraban unos dragones adultos observando con odio y asombro algo delante de ellos, del bosque salio un dragón, adolescente, que se desplomo en el suelo, una gran cantidad de sangre dejaba un rastro directo al bosque, al acercarse un poco al cadáver, notaron un gran corte en el cuello, tanto que un poco más y lo hubiera decapitado, sin previo aviso unos pasos que provenían del bosque empezaba a escucharse más cerca

-Jajaja, hay eso fue divertido-Dijo una voz, de la oscuridad salio un pony bajo una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo y la cabeza, permitiendo solo ver unos ojos en blanco bajo la capa- ¿Quien es el siguiente? -Pregunto viendo de forma amenazante a los dragones


	4. Capitulo 4: especial navidad

**Especial de navidad**

 **Para que sepan, estos son sucesos antes del comienzo del fic, por lo tanto no sucedió nada del capitulo 1**

* * *

Todo comenzó como siempre en la mañana, Fire se levanto de mala gana, vio por la ventana y noto el clima frió de afuera, sin duda los pegasos del clima se esfuerzan, se levanto y fue directo a la cocina, pero se decepciono al ver que no tenia nada, soltando un gruñido de frustración se fue al baño

-Estúpido día, ahora tendré que salir a comprar-Dijo Fire furioso, tomando su cepillo comenzó a hacer la rutina, limpiarse los dientes, tomar un baño y luego ir a la sala -... Aun es muy temprano para ir a comprar, creo que saldré a caminar-Dijo Fire viendo el techo aburrido en su sala, de todas formas no tenia nada que hacer, tomando un abrigo para cubrirse y salio, cerrando su puerta, entonces vio lo que más odiaba en estas fechas, a ponys decorando para Noche de Corazones Calidos, soltando un gruñido se aleja en la dirección opuesta, sin mirar a donde iba solo caminaba viendo sus cascos y teniendo cuidando de no tropezar ni nada, al momento de ya darse cuenta de donde estaba se había tomado casi medio día en llegar a mitad de camino entre Ponyville y Canterlot, mirando las vías del tren apenas visibles dándose vuelta vio un cartel, en el cual decía

 _"Parque forestal: Campo familiar,  
donde se puede acampar nadar  
y disfrutar una hermosa vista"_

Junto al cartel había uno pequeño donde decía: "Cerrado por invierno"

-Hmmm una vuelta no estaría mal-Dijo Fire caminando hacia el campo

Al llegar pudo notar como había nieve sobre las mesas, bancos y como el lago se encontraba congelado

-La verdad no comprendo, siempre cierran en invierno, pero si pusieran alguna cabaña estará bien para que algunos la pasen por aquí-Dijo Fire arqueando una ceja, luego vio la punta de una montaña al lado del Parque, desde la cima hasta donde Fire estaba, se encontraban arboles con nieve, en cierto punto de la montaña, a un lado, se podía ver un camino despejado de arboles donde uno podía subir a la cima, tomando una decisión, subió sin tiempo que perder

* * *

Fire llego a la cima, se encontraba respirando algo cansado ya que la subió corriendo, vio el pueblo desde donde estaba, justo en la bajada delante de él, por detrás de él solo estaba el horizonte, Fire vio desde lejos como el Pueblo era iluminado por luces y solo algunos ponys haciendo trabajos o salidas de ultima hora

Fire vio eso con cierta tristeza, aunque sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para alejar esos pensamientos, tomo un gran respiro y abrió sus alas, posicionándose para tomar impulso, dio un salto hacia adelante y comenzó a descender

Abriendo sus alas, solo planeaba hacia abajo, sonriendo con la bajada, esta fecha no le gustaba, le recordaba las noches frías y solas, pero este lugar, por solo un momento, o solo 1 segundo, no importa cuanto, lo hacía olvidar el dolor, como si al bajar dejara atrás sus problemas y solo... Pudiera ser él mismo

Llego al suelo tranquilamente, aterrizo cerca de su casa, aunque por los arboles con tal de que nadie lo vea, al final fue a la tienda, compro lo que necesitaba, se fue a casa, guardo sus cosas, cocino su cena y se puso a comer viendo a través de la puerta, podía escuchar a los ponys celebrar o simplemente pasarla bien

* * *

Ya siendo de noche, Fire se encontraba en el techo de su casa, viendo como unos fuegos artificiales decoraban el cielo, pero el pegaso era el único afuera, todos los demás estaban en sus casas, Fire únicamente vía las chispas explotando en el cielo porque no sabia que más hacer, ya que no tenía nada que esperar, no debía esperar un saludo típico de "Felices fiestas" o algo por el estilo, Fire se volteo a la pantalla con una mirada de soledad

-Hey, perdón si no fue lo que esperaban... Solo... Pásenla bien y... Déjenme solo-Dijo Fire entrando a su casa por una ventana y acostándose, esperando a que todo terminara para que sea otro día

* * *

 **Bien, primero, Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo, este especial fue muy difícil de hacer debido a que por lo general es de sonrisas y eso ¿Verdad? Pues aquí esta, a los que quieran animarse mejor vean mi otro fic donde prometo un especial con sonrisas esta vez**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	5. Capitulo 5: El pasado vuelve

**Capitulo 5: El pasado vuelve**

 **Quiero decir que pasaron 2 semanas desde el cap anterior, y que a diferencia de la serie, donde nadie envejece, algunos como Spike y otros personajes son un poco mayores, solo para informarles, y por que se me da la gana, va a ser más tecnológico, pero poco a poco, no que de la nada salgan computadoras y Ipod XD**

* * *

-"Ciudad bajo ataque salvada misteriosamente, testigos afirman que a pesar de la presencia de las princesas, la ciudad fue salvada por una extraña criatura, sin aclarar pero por lo visto puede ser un pegaso mutante, o alguna clase de animal, nadie sabe quien o que es, solo sabemos que hay que agradecerle"-Leía de un periódico un pequeño pegaso gris, sus alas son de color gris claro con la Crin/Cola de color gris oscuro y los ojos violetas, se encontraba en la cocina de su casa

-Rumble ¿Estas despierto? -Preguntó Thunderlane entrando al lugar, encontrándose a su hermano comiendo cereal y leyendo el periódico- Por lo visto si lo estas-Dijo Thunder algo molesto por ser ignorado, acercan doce al menor le saco lo que leía

-¡Hey! Estaba leyendo eso-Dijo Rumble molesto

-Ya prepárate para ir a la escuela-Dijo Thunder, Rumble solo gruño, tomo sus cosas y se fue, arriba de una nube se encontraba Fire viendo de forma tranquila, segundos después vio a la pantalla

-¿Eh? ¿Ya empezamos? -Preguntó Fire levantándose, se encontraba con unas vendas solamente en su cuerpo, entonces Rainbow se le apareció frente a el volando

-Oye, Twilight te llama, así que ven rápido-Dijo Dash saliendo disparada, dejando a Fire atrás, quien solo se quedo viendo unos momentos para luego abrir sus alas y bajar, pero en vez de ir con Twi se fue a su casa, luego de todo lo anterior, más el hecho de que un "accidente" lo dejo en reposo sin trabajo, solo le quedaba quedarse en casa y mejorar, al menos recibía dinero de Celestia, quien luego de una "amigable" negociación con ella y todos los demás ( _Que seria el final del primer cap, que se revelara en este cap :D)_ , acordaron que le iban a pagar, además de la comida, paso el día, comiendo, acostado, sentado, comiendo, tirando la basura, revisando las cartas, comiendo, y todo eso en solo... 3 horas

-Diooooooos, por que nunca puede ser más rápido los inicios-Dijo Fire molesto, se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo... ¿Mangas? -Después de lo que me costo conseguirlas termino siendo aburrida la historia-Dijo Fire arrojando el libro, entonces el ruido de cristal rompiéndose le llamo la atención, agudizando sus orejas pudo escuchar las pisadas sobre los cristales, levantándose y esperando, escuchaba como subían las escaleras, preparado para pelear, escucha como algo golpea el suelo, pero en vez de un sonido débil parecía algo grande, no importo, escucho los pasos otra vez, pero parecía que en vez de seguir solo regresaba de donde vino y salia, confundido, Fire abrió la puerta y vio que en el pasillo justo frente a las escaleras estaba un portafolios negro abierto, acercándose y levantando para verla mejor, simplemente se aburrió de verla y la lanzo a un lado, luego lo levantaría, bajo a la cocina y de paso vio la ventana rota, soltando un suspiro molesto. recogió los restos y los tiro, entonces de la ventana varios objetos fueron lanzados, viendo por la ventana no logro visualizar a nadie, sin esperarlo vio como los objetos anteriormente lanzados explotaron y soltaron un gas amarillo, Fire se cubrió la boca y nariz con su ala, saliendo por la puerta trasera tosió un poco- ¿Que rayos fue eso? -Preguntó Fire mareado

 ** _"Muy listo, el portafolios fue un simple señuelo, la ventana la rompieron por si llegabas a cerrarla, por lo que no tendrían que arriesgarse en mostrarse, todo fue mostrado para parecer ser simples principiantes"_** Dijo Wolfling molesto, Fire noto como un pony se le acercaba, el gas le nublo la vista, solo lograba ver la silueta, segundos después dejo frente a el otro de esas bombas de gas, y se fue, Fire trato de levantarse pero no lo logro y el gas termino noqueandolo

* * *

En un muelle desconocido nos encontramos con unos Perros diamantes (Loco ¿No?) bajando unas cajas, el cielo era nocturno, las estrellas y la luna llena adornaban el cielo de forma natural, sin ninguna nube, dando una vista preciosa del cielo, junto al muelle se veía unos edificios bien iluminados

-¿Y esta caja donde debemos dejarla? -Preguntó uno de los Perros señalando una caja de madera, tenía carteles de "Cuidado, valioso y frágil", ambos perros vieron la caja moverse, acercándose con cautela, al tener sus miradas, y cabezas, sobre la caja se quedaron con la duda ¿Abrirla o no? Por suerte, o no, de la caja Fire salio con los cascos extendidos hacía el cielo y dando un duro golpe ah ambos perros en la mandíbula, Fire bostezo y vio algo atontado el lugar, salio algo desequilibrado de la caja, entonces un guardia, un Grifo o Grifins como quieran decirle, al ver a Fire y a dos empleados noqueados, más la caja que decía "Valioso", adivinen que pasó

-... Se como se ve esto, pero créeme que hay una muy buena razón por la que estoy en una situación como esta-Dijo Fire de forma calmada mientras el Grifo solo se le quedo viendo de forma seria pero paciente- ... El problema es.. Que no tengo ninguna razón-Dijo Fire, los Perros que había golpeado antes comenzaron a recobrar la consciencia

-Ponga los cascos donde no pueda verlos-Dijo el guardia harto de la estupidez del pegaso

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así-Dijo Fire molesto

-Dije levanta los cascos-Dijo el Grifo sacando un un bastón, en el cual se podía ver en la punta dos largos pero afilados picos de metal, del que se podía ver pequeñas corrientes de electricidad en entre ellos

-Ok ok, ugh que amargado-Dijo Fire levantando los cascos de mala gana, aunque terminaría golpeando a los dos Perros que anteriormente había noqueado, quienes apenas pudieron levantarse-Hay por favor, ni siquiera los levante con fuerza-Dijo Fire quejándose con los que golpeo hace un momento

-¿Por que siempre me tocan los idiotas? -Se pregunto el guardia sacando una radio y llamando refuerzos, Fire al ver esto corrió lejos del guardia- ¡Hey detente! -Grito el guardia siguiéndolo

Corriendo como loco entre las cajas que había en el muelle, giro en una esquina y dio una fuerte fuerte patada con sus cascos traseros a las cajas, rompiendo la que estaba abajo y haciendo que el resto cayera bloqueando por unos momento el camino

-Jeje, pan comido-Dijo Fire corriendo a la salida, sin mirar por donde iba choco contra un guardia que estaba de turno ahí- Mierda-Maldijo Fire enojado, dio una mirada rápida hacia atrás para ver como el primer guardia que había retrasado se acercaba, tomando de la cabeza del guardia que tenía adelante, dio un fuerte cabezazo y lo lanzo a un lado, corriendo en las calles tratando de buscar un lugar donde esconderse, de paso veía a los que pasaban, siendo Grifos, Perros Diamantes, algunos Changelings, esas versiones coloridas y no los insectos que parecen como si se hubieran dado una ducha de insecticida, una Cebra que vendía hierbas y algunos artilugios

Girando en una esquina, sigue corriendo y empujando a algunos peatones, aunque esta vez había unos burros (Eh ya saben, como esa pareja casada de algún episodio de alguna temporada de la serie), y también esos ponys con alas de murciélagos (Como Flutterbat o los guardias de Luna por ejemplo)

-Esperen un segundo ¿De verdad existen aquí híbridos pony-murciélago? Genial-Dijo Fire viendo a la pantalla, sin parar de correr, llego a la calle vacía, logrando ocultarse dentro de un basurero, sin importarle ensuciarse, por unos momentos Fire huele algo entre toda esa basura y con un casco saca un- ¡Oh genial! ¡Maní! -Dijo Fire comiendo el maní con gusto, sin embargo se detiene para ver a la pantalla- No me juzguen, estuve dentro de una caja por... No se cuanto tiempo, y no es como en las películas donde uno es secuestrado por días y no le importa comer algo, no soy real pero soy un personaje ficticio con principios, uno de ellos es comer-Dijo Fire molesto, se callo al escuchar que alguien se acercaba

-¿Seguro que lo viste entrar aquí? -Fire escucho a alguien preguntar

-Estoy seguro, tal vez se escondió-Dijo el otro, Fire logro escuchar un tercera voz pero no logro entender lo que decía

-¿Le creemos? -Pregunto uno de los guardias

-¿Que otra opción tenemos? -Dijo, Fire levanto un poco la vista para ver a ambos guardias de espaldas sin ver el callejón, bajando con cuidado, busca algo entre la basura para noquear a ambos guardias, saca una sartén, arque una ceja y mira a la pantalla, levanta los hombros un momento y gira hacia los guardias, quienes se le quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos, todos estaban sumergidos en un silencio incomodo

-¿En serio? ¿Una sartén? -Preguntó el guardia algo... Decepcionado

-Bueno no esta demás intentarlo-Dijo Fire bajando los cascos, de la nada lanzo la sartén aunque claro lo esquivaron, moviendo la cabeza, sin esfuerzo

-Ya rindete, salir volando tampoco es una opción-Dijo uno de los guardias, Fire sin embargo no le hizo caso, ya que veía algo a lo lejos- ¿Nos estas escuchando niño? -Preguntó algo irritado

-Miren detrás de ustedes-Dijo Fire, ambos guardias entrecerraron los ojos y se vieron entre si, volvieron a ver a Fire con cara de "¿En serio?" -Créanme, miren atrás-Repitió Fire, ambos guardias no le hicieron caso, otra vez, uno dio unos pasos hacia Fire de forma tranquila, por otro lado el Pegaso azul miraba de forma entretenida algo atrás- Te lo dije-Dijo Fire de la nada, el guardia volvería a ignorarlo de no ser porque un fuerte sonido se escucho atrás de el, volteándose vio a su compañero tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose, con sangre saliendo de la garganta y en sus ojos se ve un leve corte de forma horizontal, el Grifo miraba horrorizado, iba a gritar pero de forma rápido algo paso frente a el y sin saberlo ya tenia un corte mortal en la garganta, cayendo al suelo y tomándose el cuello comenzó a retorcerse temiendo por su vida, su mirada cayo en Fire, quien se encontraba a una pequeña distancia, solo lo miraba sin mostrar reacción alguna, y como paso con el otro, un corte apareció en sus ojos, dejándolo ciego en sus últimos segundos, finalmente, Fire se encontraba en un callejón, con dos cadáveres, Fire se volteo en dirección contraria hacia la pantalla, quedando de espaldas contra los cadáveres- ¿Ven? No entiendo por que siempre que le digo a los demás que hay algo atrás, termina herido, en este caso muerto-Dijo Fire, divagando con la vista al cielo recordando al Rey Sombra

-¿Debo responder a eso o quieres adivinar la respuesta? -Dijo alguien atrás, Fire reconociendo esa voz de inmediato, sus ojos cambiaron y volteo lentamente con una mirada de odio, se encontró con un unicornio gris claro, melena y cola verde oscuro, sus ojos eran de tonalidades de naranja/amarillo, no se veía ninguna cutie mark, su melena era despeinada, incluso más que la de Fire, pareciendo como si le hubiera pasado electricidad en el cuerpo, parecía de entre los 20 y 30 años (Nota: Voy a poner la imagen de este oc en el fic por lo que dure de la trama, así sabrán como se ve)- Es bueno volver a verte chico-Dijo el unicornio con una sonrisa de confianza

Por otro lado, Fire no devolvió esa confianza de forma relajada o como usualmente hace, sino que su cuerpo tomo una tonalidad más oscura, apretando los dientes para contener la rabia, solo dio un gruñido antes de responder

-¿Que carajos quieres aquí? -Preguntó Fire yendo al grano

-Ah ya sabes, lo usual en el trabajo, pero esta vez necesito tu ayuda-Dijo el unicornio sentándose sobre el basurero

-No voy a ayudarte ¡Y TU SABES MUY BIEN PORQUE! -Grito Fire saliendo del callejón

-Oh vamos, no seas tan dramático-Dijo el Unicornio deteniéndolo poniendo un casco en su hombro, Fire aleja su casco de un golpe-Además, ya jugaste al héroe antes, cuando ayudaste a esa ciudad-Dijo cruzándose de cascos, sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara

-Mira, ya lo dije a alguien, y te lo diré a ti, "Un gran poder, conlleva"... ¡A un montón de basura de la que nadie esta preparado! -Grito Fire molesto

-... No se porqué, pero estoy seguro que es mejor "Responsabilidad" -Dijo notando un especie de detalle raro en lo que dijo Fire

-¡YA DEJEN DE DECIRME ESO! ¡NO SOY SPIDER-MAN MALDITA SEA! -Grito Fire Furioso

-... Como tu digas-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente- Conozco un bar por aquí, vamos, yo invito y de paso te explico para que te necesito-Dijo Caminando hacia una dirección, Fire por su parte solo lo vio por unos momentos, soltando un gruñido de rabia lo siguió, aunque no dejo de mirarlo con enojo

* * *

Años atrás, era de noche, se veía a Fire de niño, 9 años, en su casa, se encontraba cubriendo sus oídos, entonces se despierta muy agitado y se levanta de la cama rápidamente, gira la mirada hacía atrás, encontrándose con el mismo Unicornio de antes, se encontraba apoyado en la pared con los cascos cruzados, solo llevaba un abrigo de color marron

-Sin duda eres un niño, pero se ve que pudiste escucharme entrar-Dijo tranquilo, Fire lo miraba entre sorprendido y alerta, de la nada él lanza algo, Fire lo atrapa y lo revisa, siendo una llave lo que atrapo- Supongo que ya no lo necesito, quedatela, de todas formas es de tu casa-Dijo sin ganas

-¿Que quieres? -Pregunto Fire ya calmado

-Bueno... Vamos a comer-Dijo saliendo de la habitacion

Ahora estaban en un restaurante, Hayburger, ambos se encontraban comiendo hamburguesas de heno

-¿Que es lo que quieres hacer? -Preguntó Fire comiendo

-¿Te gustan las hamburguesas? -Preguntó de la nada, Fire sonrió un poco

-Sí, claro-Dijo Fire feliz

-Entonces cállate y come, yo haré las preguntas-Dijo serio, Fire no le importo lo que dijo y solo siguió comiendo-Lo primero que debes saber, es que nadie siente pena por ti, y nadie lo hará, yo no lo estoy haciendo ahora-Dijo de forma directa, Fire escuchaba atento aunque de todas formas seguía comiendo- Porque aun si naces con suerte, no significa que ganaste la lotería-Dijo tomando de su bebida

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Fire de forma burlona, el Unicornio le lanzo el vaso vació

-¿Que es lo que dije de las preguntas? -Preguntó tomando el vaso con su magia y dejándolo en la mesa de nuevo

-Que cerrara la boca-Dijo Fire tranquilo

-Bien ¿Cuantos años tuviste cuando te volviste huérfano? -Preguntó de forma directa, tocando un tema sensible para el joven pegaso

-... Toda mi vida-Dijo Fire de forma baja y sin ganas

-¿Con que toda tu vida eh? Entonces tuviste todo ese tiempo para llorar y_ -Fue interrumpido

-Yo no lloro, yo no eh llorado por eso y nunca me veras hacerlo-Dijo Fire mirándolo de forma molesta

-Bien, ese es el animo que busco-Dijo mostrando una sonrisa- Entonces ya sabes que solo puedes vivir de ti y que nadie más te ayudara, me ahorraste el trabajo ¿Que más sientes? -Preguntó tranquilo

-... Siento, como si quisiera ver a los demás sufrir, odio a todo los que veo, tanto que quisiera matarlos-Dijo Fire viendo al mayor directo a los ojos

-Muy bien, eso lo confirma-Dijo de forma cansada

-¿Que cosa? -Preguntó Fire confundido

-Si no vas a llorar y quejarte de la vida de como te trata, vas a tener que cavar profundo para que nada te tire al suelo, tu eliges-Dijo cruzándose de cascos

-... -Fire no dijo nada pero mostró una sonrisa en su cara, como si con solo eso le respondiera

-Je, buena elección chico-Dijo sonriendo

-Nadie me invito a comer una hamburguesa desde que recuerdo-Dijo Fire feliz

-Ok, esto es algo que siempre debes recordar, que tipos como tu o yo, solo puede sobrevivir si agarramos a la vida por el cuello, y no lo soltamos jamas-Dijo de forma seria

-... Si te hago una pregunta ¿Me golpearas? -Preguntó Fire intrigado

-Depende de tu pregunta-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Como me encontró? ¿Como supo que yo estaba ahí? -Preguntó Fire

-Tal vez por uno de mis trabajos, o solo tuviste suerte-Dijo relajado

-Jeje, esa no es una respuesta-Dijo Fire riendose

-Je, sin duda aprendes rápido-Dijo riéndose de buena gana

-¿Va a ayudarme? -Preguntó Fire confundido

-No, solo voy a entrenarte-Dijo de forma tranquila

-... Ni siquiera se su nombre ¿Como lo llamo? -Preguntó Fire confundido

* * *

-Stealth -Dijo Fire, ahora en el presente, quedándose parado afuera de un lugar

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a mover el trasero ya? -Preguntó Stealth entrando al bar, Stealth y Fire se sentaron en la barra y pidieron ambos un trago- Me voy 5 minutos y transformas tu vida en un basurero-Dijo Stealth de forma molesta

-¿5 minutos? Te fuiste, hace 8 años ¿Que haces de vuelta en mi vida? -Pregunto Fire molesto

-¿Tu vida? Que yo sepa tu vida siempre fue con el peligro, como el que ahora sepas que tienes a la bestia que causo la matanza hace 17 años-Dijo Stealth de forma sarcastica

-Me estoy encargando de eso-Dijo Fire con rabia

-Te encontré en un callejón con dos policías muertos, no parece que te encargues de nada-Dijo Stealth viendo la situación

-¿Por que estas aquí? -Preguntó Fire ya furioso con el unicornio

-Para que me ayudes a que esta ciudad, y toda equestria, se salven de un idiota poderoso-Dijo Stealth tomando su trago

* * *

En el castillo de Twilight, se encontraban todos, las princesas, las mane, Shining y Spike, aunque estos dos ni siquiera son necesarios

-¿Como diablo hace para desaparecer sin dejar rastro? -Pregunto Twilight molesta

-Algo es seguro, no fue por Mask-Dijo Luna

-¿Mask? -Pregunto Celestia confundida

-Así es como Fire lo llama si no me equivoco-Dijo Shining

-A estado desaparecido por 2 días, lo más seguro es que si fue por él-Dijo Applejack

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá-Dijo Cadence

* * *

De vuelta con Fire y Stealth, ambos seguían en el bar

-Con que ¿Necesitas que te ayude a golpear al jefe de una compañía millonaria? Lo haría, pero no se por que tendría que hacerlo-Dijo Fire tomando un gran trago de su vaso

-Sabía que dirías eso, como se que el dinero no te importa, te mostrare esto-Dijo Stealth sacando un portafolio, Fire arqueo una ceja y miraba el portafolio de forma confusa

-¿De donde sacaste eso? -Preguntó Fire sorprendido

-No llevo esto para simple decoración-Dijo Stealth señalando su cuerno- Como sea, esto es lo que hacen-Dijo abriendo el portafolios, mostrando unas fotos y unas cosas, Fire tomo una de las cosas

-Esto es... ¿Que cosa es? -Preguntó Fire señalando con un casco lo que tenía

-Eso es una placa de circuitos, mira las fotos-Dijo Stealth dándole las fotos, Fire las vio y en ellas noto a varías especies trabajando con maquinas, el metal siendo armado, e incluso viendo las oficinas

-Estas diciéndome que esa compañía es la que_ -Fire fue interrumpido por Stealth

-Si, esa compañía es la que produce prácticamente la tecnología de todo equestria y de todo lo demás, aunque claro, equestria apenas si es un cliente regular comparado con esta ciudad-Dijo Stealth bebiendo, sin embargo su vaso estaba vació- Hey otro trago aquí-

-No voy a preguntar por que sabes tanto de este lugar, pero ¿Cual es la razón por la que quieres ir contra un lugar taaan importante? -Preguntó Fire

-Pues, el que ahora esta a cargo, se metió conmigo, así que voy a meterme con el y todo lo que tiene-Dijo Stealth bebiendo otro trago

-¿Quien fue es el pobre diablo? -Preguntó Fire, entonces Stealth saca una pequeña foto y se la muestra " _No mames ¿Tenía que ser él de verdad?"_ Pensó Fire con un tic en el ojo

* * *

En una entrevista de prensa, afuera de un gran edificio, como en las películas, varios entrevistadores escuchaban atentos, el que hablaba era un Unicornio negro, con melena y cola verde claro, ojos de color aquamarina, llevaba un traje de color azul oscuro con corbata negra

-Muy bien, ya casi se acaba el tiempo, una ultima pregunta por favor-Dijo el Unicornio

-Si -Dijo una reportera- ¿Es verdad que su compañía a sido atacada de múltiples formas desde hace tiempo? -Preguntó de forma directa, el Unicornio se tomo unos momentos para pensar en su respuesta

-... Juro por esta compañía, y mi nombre, que yo, Racinglight. No voy a dejar que eso me intimide y que esta compañía caiga, mientras yo este respirando-Dijo el Unicornio y entonces se fue mientras todos los reporteros trataban de conseguir más respuestas

Desde el techo de un edificio de enfrente, se encontraban Fire y Stealth observando como Racing entraba de nuevo a su edificio

-Ese es el hijo de puta que buscamos-Dijo Stealth con una sonrisa

-Ok, eso no me importa mucho-dijo Fire alejándose

-Mira, se que el que te causa problemas ese tipo de la Mascara, Mask si no me equivoco-Dijo Stealth, Fire se detuvo a escuchar lo que le decía- Si me ayudas con esto, el sabrá que no puede tomarte a la ligera ya que con esto, todo el mundo va saber que vas en serió, atacar a una compañía que es comercial con casi todo el mundo, no es algo que todo el mundo lo hace-Dijo Stealth, Fire volteo a ver a Stealth, miro el suelo por unos segundos y volvió a ver a su antiguo entrenador

-Bien, lo haré, pero con la condición de que no mataras a nadie-Dijo Fire serio

-*Suspiro* Ok-Dijo Stealth levantando su casco derecho- Yo Stealth, prometo no matar a nadie bla bla bla-Dijo Stealth de mala gana

-Mejor -Dijo Fire relajado

-Marica -Dijo Stealth viendo a Fire, el pegaso volvió a verlo enojado pero solo se contuvo

 ** _"¿Estas seguro de hacer esto?"_** Preguntó Wolfling dudoso

 _"No tengo otra opción"_ Pensó Fire algo molesto, se giro a ver la pantalla- Este día sera largo, pero el cap llego a su fin-Dijo Fire y todo se volvió oscuro

* * *

 **Bien, esto es algo más corto de lo usual pero, siento que este cap no podía tener tanta acción con lo que pasó en la historia jeje, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y comenzare a escribir el siguiente lo más pronto posible**

 **Nos leemos**


	6. Capitulo 6: Recuerdos parte 1

**Capitulo 6: Recuerdos parte 1**

 **¿Hey que tal? Según algunos les agrado el nuevo personaje, Stealth, que bien, debo decir que agradezco a mi amigo Piolloverdades (que aun así ni lee la historia** (-u-U) **) por** **ayudarme a crear a este personaje, y también a Racingligth (Que actualmente se llama "LIGHTBROTERS") por prestarme al "antagonista" de este arco**

* * *

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un día muy, muy lejano, veíamos a Fire otra vez en su niñez, pero se encontraba seriamente lastimado, nada que llegue a ser mortal, pero sin duda algo que dolería mañana, y varios días después de eso, de forma cansado cayo al suelo, segundos después Stealth se le acerco frente al pequeño pegaso, sin ni siquiera un poco de polvo sobre él

-Si no puedes darme ni un golpe, al menos tendrás futuro aguantando golpes-Dijo Stealth, algo sorprendido de la resistencia del niño

-Seria más fácil si me enseñaras a pelear-Dijo Fire apenas levantando la mirada

-Te dije que te voy a entrenar, para que " _Sobrevivas_ ", nunca dije que para pelear-Dijo Stealth de forma relajada, Fire soltó un gruñido y sus ojos por un segundo se transformaron, pero rápidamente volvieron a la normalidad, Stealth noto eso y arqueó una ceja- ... Bien suficiente por hoy, creo que te mereces unas hamburguesas-Dijo Stealth, antes de que el unicornio se diera cuenta Fire ya se encontraba de pie con una sonrisa en su cara

-Sí, vamos vamos vamos-Dijo Fire tratando de arrastrar a Stealth, el mayor simplemente dio una sonrisa y rodó los ojos

* * *

De vuelta en el presente, en un hotel lujoso, en una suite, el protagonista de esta historia se encontraba en un sofá con una manta, rodeado de cajas de comida y alguna que otra botella de alcohol

-Fire ya despierta-Dijo Stealth, Fire dio un gruñido molesto y le dio la espalda, Stealth le lanzó un poco de agua caliente en la cara, el pegaso se levanto gritando y secando sus ojos con la sabana que uso en la noche

-Maldita sea Stealth, ya estaba despierto-Dijo Fire con enojo en su voz y parpadeando con tal de recuperar la visión

-Seh, pero ibas a perderte el desayuno-Dijo Stealth comiendo un sándwich, Fire le lanzo la sabana que fácilmente desvía con su magia

 ** _"Oye, sera mejor que salgas, necesitamos hablar"_** Dijo Wolfling, Fire se fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, Stealth lo detuvo antes de que saliera

-Hey ¿A donde vas? -Preguntó Stealth

-Voy por mi desayuno-Dijo Fire, que no era mentira, iba por lo de Wolfling, si, pero también por comida, Stealth estaba por hablar pero Fire ya se había ido, entonces el unicornio gira la cabeza en dirección de una gran cantidad de tostadas, sándwiches, etc, etc...

-... Supongo que quedara para el almuerzo-Dijo Stealth encogiéndose de hombros y terminando su plato, usando su magia guardo todo en el refrigerador

* * *

Fire se encontraba comiendo algunos muffins en el parque, acostado en el césped, cierra los ojos una vez que termina de comer, al abrirlos se encontró en su cabeza junto al inmenso lobo, quien le lanzaba una mirada intimidante

- ** _Al fin, creí que tardarías más-_** Dijo Wolf molesto

-Ya estoy aquí, dime para que me necesitas, estoy pensando en empezar a leer un nuevo fic, por lo que tengo prisa-Dijo Fire impaciente

- _ **¿Cual? -**_ Preguntó el demonio curioso

-Eh, no se, no recuerdo, algo de alguien que se llama "Nueva... 4919... Luna" o como quiera que se llame-Dijo el pegaso confundido- De alguien que por alguna razón envió un mensaje al escritor-

- _ **Ah mira que interesante... Espera un segundo, nos estamos saliendo del tema principal-**_ Dijo Wolf al recordar la verdadera razón por la que llamo al pegaso

-Je, y yo que pensé que la referencia se alargaría-Dijo Fire viendo a la pantalla con una sonrisa sarcástica

- _ **Oh bueno, de lo que teníamos que hablar, es sobre Stealth-**_ Dijo Wolf con cierto enojo, Fire lo miro sorprendido antes de poner un ceño de duda, esto no pasó desapercibido por el lobo- **_Se muy bien que Stealth siempre fue... Un tema sensible-_** Dijo Wolf con un tono cauteloso, Fire apretó los dientes y sus ojos cambiaron, conteniendo la rabia que tenía en este momento

-Tema sensible, je, se podría decir-Dijo Fire entre dientes molesto- Ese maldito se fue por años, me abandono luego de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos ¡Fue él quien me enseño todo lo que sabía! ¡ÉL FUE EL QUE ME HIZO SABER QUE NO ESTABA SOLO! **¡FUE LO MÁS CERCANO A UNA FAMILIA PARA MI!**... Y aun así... Me dejo solo-Todo enojo se fue con las últimas palabras, la voz de Fire se volvió quebradiza y triste

- _ **... Y por eso es que quiero preguntarte ¿Estas seguro de ayudarlo?**_ -Preguntó Wolf viendo a Fire seriamente

-Solo lo hago para poder golpear a alguien, si alguien va a salir herido, espero que sea cualquiera que no conosca-Dijo Fire viendo al demonio a los ojos, con la respuesta Fire volvió a la realidad y simplemente se fue devuelta al hotel donde se quedaban

* * *

Pasado un tiempo, en una gran oficina y lujosa nos encontramos con Racing, quien se encontraba sentado, con los cascos traseros sobre el escritorio y leyendo revistas de la marca "PlayClop"

-Como me gustaría tener a una de estas bellezas como mi asistente-Dijo Racing con ganas de acción, la puerta de la oficina de la nada se abrió y varios hombres de seguridad entraban, rodeando a alguien, Racing rápidamente ocultaría la revista guardándola y con su magia arreglaría su traje y pondría papeles por todo el escritorio, de forma un poco desordenada, aclarándose la garganta hizo un movimiento a los guardias para que se movieran, una pegaso de pelaje rojo, melena azul con una franja negra horizontal, recogido en una trenza, cola de color azul con negro, ojos azules y cutie mark de una estrella fugaz con destello rojo, llevaba una gorra blanca con el dibujo de un gato negro con una túnica morada junto a un oso de peluche con cara de pocos amigos, junto a una chaqueta y una alforja algo cargada

Racing al ver la " _Agradable_ " apariencia de la mujer (N/A: Los que leen mi otro fic sabrán lo difícil que fue escribir _eso_ ) puso una cara seria, aunque acompañada con una sonrisa algo presumida

-Bienvenida, por lo general no les pregunto esto a los que vienen a mi oficina sin alguna cita pero, ¿Quien es usted y que puedo hacer por ti? -Preguntó Racing de forma cortes, la chica claramente se sintió disgustada pero mantuvo una poker-face convincente, lo mejor que pudo, y mostró una libreta llenos de papeles con fotos y información

-Si no quiere que esto se imprima en las noticias de mañana, mejor deje de actuar como idiota y pongámonos serios-Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisita de felicidad, aunque su tono no iba con la sonrisa que mostraba, Racing gruño ligeramente pero al final se resigno, saco su cara boba, dio una señal a los guardias para que los dejaran solos, y comenzaron a hablar de la política, cuentas, etc... Aunque iba y venía uno que otro intento de seducir de parte de Racing

En el exterior del edificio, una nube a lo lejos, veíamos a nuestro azulado pegaso y al maestro, Stealth, con unos binoculares cada uno, Stealth aprovechaba su magia para tomar notas y Fire aprovechaba el momento para comer algo con un casco, mientras con el otro mantenía sus binoculares

-¿De donde dices que conociste a esta chica? Esta bien fea, así que dudo que haya sido a la vuelta de la esquina-Dijo Fire sin parar ninguna de las dos cosas ya mencionada

-Ah si, Stellar Ga_ No se que más, pues es reportera sin licencia o algo por el estilo, no se, busca cualquier cosa que parezca sospechoso, algo que ver con su hermano... No me importa la verdad-Dijo Stealth sin perturbar su concentración, Fire giro los binoculares en dirección a la pantalla, dio un sonrisa algo maliciosa, guiño un ojo y volvió a mirar en dirección al edificio

-... ¿Y cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí? -Preguntó Fire algo aburrido

-Tal vez un par de horas... Mínimo-Dijo Stealth con el mismo tono que el azul, Fire simplemente soltó un quejido y siguió viendo

* * *

En algún punto lejano de Equestria, en lo más profundo de algún agujero en el suelo, de las entrañas la oscuridad, se veía que entre toda es cortina oscura un punto blanco, ese punto blanco era White Mask, o bueno, solo su máscara se veía claramente

-No me digan que ya se olvidaron de mí-Dijo Mask girando levemente la cabeza y viendo a la pantalla, de su espalda comenzó a crecer una especie de extremidad con aguijón de la cual, la punta, raspo contra las paredes, causando que se encienda una llama y iluminara el lugar, pudiendo ver en las paredes imágenes y lenguajes antiguos

-Dibujos, dibujos, lenguaje olvidado, dibujos, algún viejo ritual demoníaco, si claro como si quisiera gato, más dibujos... Otros dibujos. Vaya, la vieja cultura era puro dibujos, con razón se extinguió-Dijo Mask de lo más impaciente, sin parar de caminar en ningún minuto

- _¿Que deseas forastero?_ -Mask se detuvo al escuchar eso, esa voz se escuchaba grave y como si fuera un susurro en el viento, algo que casi le da un escalofrío al enmascarado, giro en todas direcciones sin saber de donde provenía la vos, entonces, vio en el suelo la proyección de su sombra, la siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad del túnel, de ahí, cientos de ojos amenazantes de diferentes tamaños aparecieron- _Si valoras tu vida, ¡Laaaargo!-_ Mask solo comenzó a reírse en voz baja

-Si valoro mi vida, pero vengo para que me des información de cierto enemigo que tenemos en común-Dijo Mask sacando el periódico en el que se mostraba la noticia de la ciudad salvada por Fire, junto a una foto algo borrosa y lejana del pegaso-lobo, los ojos notaron algo en la foto que aparecía Fire y se escuchó

- _Canem Daemonium_ -Mask solo se rió un poco más

-¿Y que me tienes que contar sobre nuestro"amigo" en común? -Preguntó Mask de buena gana

* * *

Fire y Stealth, otra vez en el pasado, se encontraban en un bosque, esta vez era uno abierto, varios animales corriendo por ahí felices y la luz del sol dándole de lleno a ambos ponys, un lago a unos cuantos pasos, casi cubierto por la vegetación

-¿Que hacemos aquí Stealth? -Preguntó Fire aburrido

-Pues, te daré una lección sobre la magia-Dijo Stealth, Fire se sentó en el suelo y miro al unicornio arqueando una ceja

-Eh, que yo sepa, no tengo algún cuerno en mi frente-Dijo Fire con sarcasmo

-Yo nunca dije que se necesitaba cuernos para entender la magia-Dijo Stealth con buen humor, Fire miro a la pantalla confundido sin entender- Primer paso, respira. Solo respira. Busca a tu alrededor. Trata de percibir con tus sentidos, no con tus ojos ¿Qué ves?-

Fire, confundido, tomó una respiración profunda y cerro los ojos

-¿Como se supone que vea si tengo los ojos cerrados? -Preguntó Fire confundido

-Con ver me refería a sentir-Dijo Stealth apático

-Oh tiene sentido-Dijo el pegaso antes de cerrar los ojos, otra vez -... Veo una... Luz... Muy brillante por todos lado... Como si estuviera...-

-Vivo ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Stealth sabiendo la respuesta

-Sí, pero veo algo más... Como si estuviera en mi interior... Siento calor, mucho, como si estuviera quemándome... Pero no duele... Es como si pudiera sentir mi enojo en ese fuego... Pero hay algo más... Alguien más ahí... -Fire se detuvo al sentir algo, abrió los ojos y encontró a Stealth apoyando su casco en su cabeza, junto a una mirada tranquilizadora

-Eso es una energía, que se encuentra en todas las cosas, una tensión, un equilibrio, que vincula todo y a todos... Es un hilo que conecta una red en todos los demás-Dijo Stealth de forma tranquila pero seria

-... ¿Eso es la magia? La verdad suena a lo que dijo un malhumorado Jedi, en una película bastante decepcionante, del cual Disney debe de estar lamentándose, bueno, sin contar Han Solo, esa si que fue decepcionante-Dijo Fire con cierta molestia y decepción

-Bueno, mi explicación era esa o la de amistad y arcoiris, la mierda aquella. Lo que si debo decir, es que tarde o temprano, y por el bien de todos que sea temprano, la oscuridad emergerá de algún lado, de ella una guerra, y como están las cosas, paz y amor, vamos a necesitar guerreros capaces de luchar-Dijo Stealth serio

-¿Y yo soy el elegido o algo así? -Preguntó Fire divertido

-Pff ya quisieras, solo eres un muchacho que resulta tener habilidad, necesito soldados, y conseguirlos no es fácil-Dijo Stealth acercándole un casco, Fire dudo por un segundo, pero puso una sonrisa desafiante y estrecho su casco con el del unicornio

* * *

En el presente, Stealth y Fire se encontraban en el parque, era de madrugada, Stealth se encontraba sentado en una banca, esperando tranquilamente mientras Fire bebía una taza de café para mantenerse en pie

-... Aaah, esta rico-Dijo Fire al terminar su bebida caliente, miro a al unicornio quien se encontraba viendo el cielo

-... Sabes niño, en todo el tiempo que estuve vivo, siempre pensé "¿Que tal si hiciera algo interesante?"... Je, la verdad olvide cuanto tiempo paso desde que esa pregunta cruzo por mi cabeza la primera vez-Dijo Stealth, bajo su mirada a Fire- Pero, tu y yo, todos, quienes están dispuestos a hacer lo necesario, lo que sea por lo que creamos, superaremos los limites que nos de la vida, superar nuestros miedos, tener el valor de hacer lo que crees correcto, no rendirse a la muerte, sino seguir con la vida por más difícil que parezca... Lo diré una vez, enojarse es sencillo, pero perdonar, para eso se necesita todo el valor que tengas, y más. Tal vez no me des tu perdón, pero no pienso volver a lastimarte... Ojo por ojo y el mundo quedara ciego, asegúrate de ser capaz de ver tu camino, y nunca te pierdas-Stealth se levanto y, acercándose a Fire, puso un casco en su hombro- Esa es la lección que nunca aprendí, espero que tu me superes en eso-

Fire, quien miraba a los ojos a Stealth, solo asintió en forma de respeto, ante esa acción, Stealth no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, alejo su casco y comenzó a caminar hacía un árbol cercano

-Ahora, un truco de magia-Dijo Stealth con diversión- Mira con atención- puso su casco cerca del árbol y de su casco salio una potente, pero no grande, llamarada de fuego

-... ¿What? -Fire miro sorprendido como el fuego empezaba a consumir el árbol

\- ¿Sorprendido? Aun no se termina-Dijo Stealth antes de volver a acercar su casco, cerro sus ojos y se concentro

 _"¿Piensa usar la fuerza o que?"_ El pensamiento de Fire fue quien interrumpió el momento

Un chorro de agua salio del casco de Stealth y apago el fuego que el mismo había comenzado, Fire solo pudo abrir la boca y mirar completamente asombrado, confundido y emocionado

-Bien, creo ya te llamo la... Atención-Dijo Stealth volteándose y encontrándose a Fire extremadamente cerca, e incomoda, de su cara, en sus ojos había un brillito que solo se veía en los niños cuando les daban juguetes -... ¿Te interesa? -Preguntó sabiendo cual sería la respuesta

-¡Enséñame eso! -Grito Fire agitando sus cascos frente a Stealth, como esperando a que le diera algo, sin esperar ni un segundo Stealth le dio un especie de bolsa ligeramente grande, al abrir la bolsa se encontró con varias piedras que brillaban ligeramente, agarro una y la sostuvo cerca para estudiarla, apenas alcanzaba el tamaño de una pelota de tenis, más pequeña pero apenas se nota

-Estas piedras, o como quieras llamarlas, son contenedores de magia, o más directamente hechizos, que permiten a cualquier especie la habilidad de usar magia elemental, sin necesidad de una de estas-Dijo Stealth señalando su cuerno -Pero esto no da la capacidad de forma innata, si no sabes lanzar el hechizo o no tienes la energía, simplemente sera como si nunca hubieras tenido eso para empezar, además, pero si logras hacerlo, puedes solo pensarlo y activaras la magia, pero no es como si con gritar "Fuego" de la nada aparezca-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros como que no quiere la cosa

-Pero que escritor más flojo-Dijo Fire con una gotita en la sien y viendo a la pantalla

 ** _"Exacto"_** Dijo Wolf dentro de la cabeza de Fire

-Entiendo el como usarla y eso pero ¿Como se supone que use esta cosa? ¿La uso de collar o que? -Preguntó Fire confundido señalando la roca en su casco

-No seas ridículo... Tienes que tragártela-Dijo Stealth con una amble sonrisa, el pegaso por otro lado solo se le quedo viendo sin creerse lo que le dijo

-Entiendo que yo como cualquier cosa, pero esto es estúpido, tragarme una roca no esta en mis gustos-Dijo Fire con una cara calmada

-Créeme que si hubiera otra forma lo habría usado, pero no la hay, además, no es tan malo como parece, aunque yo me trague 4, tu tendrás 6 así queeeee... Suerte-Dijo Stealth sin pena ni gloria

Fire solo reacciono con una cara de "¿Que carajos?" antes de poner su atención en la bolsa, sin contar a la que tenía en su casco, había otras 5 iguales, desviando su mirada a la que tenía en su casco, tomó una respiración profunda antes de meter la roca en su boca

*10 minutos después*

Fire se encontraba recostado en el suelo, con la espalda al aire, el pegaso había apoyado el mentón en el suelo para así ver a Stealth, se veía un poco pálido y una charco de baba se origino de su boca

-No esperaba que te los tragaras todas en poco tiempo-Dijo Stealth sorprendido

-Creo que estoy muerto-Dijo Fire con ganas de vomitar- Oye, no sera que luego de 3 horas te devuelva las piedras ¿Verdad? -Preguntó preocupado

-Tranquilo, son como unas pastillas, el ácido en tu estomago lo desasen y tu cuerpo absorbe sus propiedades, pero aun así toma-Dijo Stealth levitando una pastilla cerca de Fire, el pegaso se sentó y lo tomo entre sus cascos

-¿Que es? -Preguntó Fire

-Un antiácido -Dijo Stealth de lo más calmado, Fire lo tomo junto a una botella de agua que le alcanzó Stealth, se lo tomó todo de un trago y miro decepcionado la botella

-Quiero más-Dijo Fire viendo a Stealth, el unicornio rodó los ojos y con un brillo rápido hizo aparecer un balde vació

-Ahora, tenemos que practicar, tendrás que llenar este balde con agua en menos de 2 horas-Dijo Stealth señalando el interior del objeto

-... Y entonces ¿Debo sudar en el o orinar para llenarlo? -Preguntó Fire confundido, Stealth se dio un golpe en la cara comenzando a perder su paciencia

-Me viste cuando apagué el árbol hace un rato, repite lo mio, necesito que te relajes, ten la mente despejada, piensa en el agua, la corriente fluyendo, primero toma esa apariencia tuya de lobo-Dijo Stealth con una mirada seria

Fire miro sus cascos, se concentro por unos momentos, entonces sintió una familiar sensación de escalofríos recorriendo toda su columna hasta expandirse por todo su cuerpo, en pocos segundos sus cascos habían cambiado a la apariencia salvaje y peluda de siempre

-¿Es necesario esto? -Preguntó Fire confundido

-Esa forma funciona como receptor de ese demonio, tu cuerpo recibe la energía y la manipula, como resultado cambias a eso, y es una ventaja, en ese estado tu eres más capaz de utilizar la magia libremente de lo que un pegaso o terrestre es capaz, es mejor usar todas las cartas buenas antes de perder ¿No crees?-Dijo Stealth con una sonrisa cómplice, las orejas de Fire se alzaron al escuchar eso

-Espera ¿Como supiste que yo_? -Fire no pudo terminar su pregunta

-Niño, después de todo este tiempo no crees que te había enseñado gratis, aprender cosas de ti era el pago, aprendes de mi y yo de ti-Dijo Stealth serio- Me parece justo-

 _ **"Ese tipo siempre me pone nervioso"**_ Dijo Wolf molesto

" _No eres el único, Wolf"_ Pensó Fire con una mueca de incomodidad

-¡Bien! ¡Hagamos esto! -Fire dejo la conversación para centrarse en el balde, extendió una pata y cerro los ojos para concentrarse, comenzó a seguir lo que le dijo Stealth y su mente se concentro en el agua

Stealth vio como en la pata de Fire comenzó a reunir una pequeña nube de neblina, comenzándose a formar una burbuja de agua gradualmente, Fire abrió los ojos y lanzó el chorro de agua formado por la burbuja... sin embargo el chorro apenas era potente y no fue una gran cantidad la que creo... llenando apenas 1/5 del balde

-... ¿Nani? -Preguntó Fire molesto al ver su esfuerzo escurriéndose, literalmente

-Es más útil en paisajes húmedos, o por lo menos necesitas reunir más agua para más cantidad-Dijo Stealth viendo hacia otro lado con una sonrisa apenado

-Me hubieras dicho eso antes de ilusionarme-Dijo Fire enojado

-El que te ilusionaras no fue mi culpa-Dijo Stealth en defensa propia, en eso una alarma sonó y Stealth hizo aparecer un reloj- Detengámonos hasta aquí, necesitamos reunir la información de mi espía-Dijo de forma indiferente mientras hacía desaparecer el reloj y el balde

-¿Stellar? ¿De verdad funciono esa idea? Sabía que a Racing le gustan las feas pero dudo que le haya dicho cosas importantes-Dijo Fire viendo a Stealth y echando una mirada a la pantalla a media frase

-No creo, pero ella me dirá otras cosas-Dijo Stealth y su cuerno brillo, en un rápido flash tanto Fire como el tenían puesto gorras y lentes de sol- Con esto nadie nos reconocerá-

-Oye, esto no es Marvel, tal vez a ellos les funcione pero nosotros nos vemos como nosotros, solo que en un partido de béisbol-Dijo Fire con una gotita en la sien

* * *

Fire espero pacientemente en una mesa, mientras detrás de el se encontraban Stealth y Stellar haciendo el trato, luego de un intercambio rápido, junto a lo que parecía un flash parecido al de cámara, Stealth y Fire se levantaron de sus respectivas mesas, caminaron hasta estar devuelta en el hotel

-Bien, esto es lo que recibí-Dijo Stealth sentándose en el sillón, Fire se mantuvo parado- Las únicas formas de subir y bajar son por, las escaleras o un elevador, un escudo de magia evita teletransportaciones exteriores, además de una guardia blindada personal... Sencillo ¿Verdad? -Preguntó con un tono divertido y una sonrisa presumida, Fire simplemente devolvió la misma sonrisa

-¿Contigo? Seguramente se trate de alguna otra trampa mortal-Dijo Fire con un poco de burla y sarcasmo

-Más te vale que no estés oxidado, habrá que entrar a la fuerza-Dijo Stealth serio

-No te preocupes, saldré vivo de ahí... Soy el prota después de todo-Dijo Fire mirando a la pantalla, Stealth arqueo una ceja, pero al final le resto importancia. Stealth se levanto y miro a Fire con una sonrisa tranquila

-Bien, sigamos con tu entrenamiento. Ya sabes la magia de Fuego y Agua, tienes otros 4 que aprender-Dijo Stealth tranquilo, por otro lado Fire solo soltó un bufido

* * *

En Canterlot

Todas las princesas, y elementos, se encontraban en la sala de trono, Twilight se encontraba hablando con Celestia

-¡¿Como que desapareció hace días?! -Grito Celestia enojada

\- N-no lo sé, su casa se encontraba sin rastro de él. Los vecinos afirman no recordar nada de esa noche tampoco-Dijo Twilight confundida

-... Hermana ¿No creerás que Mask lo secuestro otra vez? -Preguntó Luna seria, Pinkie levanto un casco y dio un par de saltitos- ¿Si Pinkie Pie? -Preguntó resignada

-¿Quien es Mask? -Preguntó la rosada de forma inocente, todos soltaron un respiro de resignación

-Debemos comenzar una búsqueda en toda Equestria, inmediatamente. No hay que dejar ningún rincón sin buscar-Dijo Celestia a todas las presentes

* * *

Luego de un día de entrenamiento, el cielo estaba en un anaranjado atardecer, Fire y Stealth se encontraban frente al edificio

-¿Entramos? -Pregunto Fire

-¿Que esperas? ¿Invitación? -Dijo Stealth, y con esas palabras entraron tranquilamente por la puerta, sabiendo mejor que nadie en ese edificio, que todo el lugar, esta a punto de derrumbarse

* * *

 **Y con eso termina, lamento la tardanza, pero en gran parte fue a los estudios y otros problemas personales**

 **Tratare de sacar el próximo cap lo más pronto posible, pero ya sabrán que el próximo vendrá la acción**

 **Gracias por leer y nos leemos**


End file.
